Bella the Vampire Slayer
by The BlakRoz
Summary: And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming or the moment of truth in your lies. When everything feels like the movies you bleed just to know you're alive.
1. Preface

Preface

He _actually_ thought I was in trouble. They _actually_ thought I was going to get killed. And, for a moment, I _actually_ thought this wasn't going to end well…for me.

_No!_ I told myself. _Stop thinking like that! If anyone is going to get hurt it's going to be the morons who_ actually_ think they're going to kill you!_ Yeah, the little self-given pep-talk wasn't helping much. Not to mention that my protectors were far away, wondering where the crap _I_ am. And he's still thinking I'm in trouble. And with every step I took back and every step they took towards me the more I was starting to agree with him.

When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. These past couple weeks have been some of the best of my life. But then I remembered…

It's _my_ entire fault I'm here right now. Not his, not his parents, not even his sister's for see them right before it was too late. Fully mine. Ugh! I just _had_ to fall for him! I just _had_ to let him under my skin! I have _never_ been this vulnerable before! Not with _any_ of my other boyfriends, the ones who were only in it for my blood…

A harsh growl brought me back to reality, back to the present. They were getting closer, and I was almost cornered. If I didn't think of something and think of it fast I was done for.

One jumped towards me, too fast for human eyes to follow. But I could. And just because I could, it doesn't necessarily mean I liked where he was going. I wasn't thinking straight. I acted on instinct. And probably made the others _really_ mad.

And then, my certain death and heavenly salvation burst through the doors.


	2. Arrival

"Sweetie, you know you don't _have_to do this," my mom, Renée, said for the gazillionth time. We were at the airport in Phoenix, and I was about to board a plane to Washington State. I was wearing my favorite shirt—white and sleeveless, with a low-cut neck—and my favorite pair of jeans. I had my luggage all ready to go, and was just saying goodbye to Renée.

"I _want_ to go, Mom," I lied casually. In all truth and honesty, I wanted someone to come tie me to my front porch. I would miss Phoenix; miss the sun, the warmth, the humidity. But I'd miss my erratic, hare-brained mother the most.

"Tell Charlie I said hi."

"I will, Mom." We hugged for the fifteenth-gazillionth time. It lasted so long, I almost missed my flight. Which would've suited me just fine…if I hadn't been lying that I wanted to go.

As I climbed on the plane, I felt the pressure of lying to a loved one again. Charlie and Renée have been my forth family. I moved around a lot, moved from family to family. Sometimes it drove me crazy, but it taught me to deal with disappointment and to just live with the life I've chosen.

I was a vampire slayer. Not like Buffy Summers or anything like that; most vampires nowadays don't die so easily. Wooden stake, garlic, holy water…just things of myths and legends that are totally ineffective. Now, you have to rip them apart and then burn the pieces. Or take them to Volterra, Italy and have those morons do it for you.

But right now, I wasn't liking life so much. Somewhere in the Olympic Peninsula, under a near-constant cover of rainclouds, was a small town named Forks. Why someone would name a city with _a utensil_I wasn't entire sure. It was a four-hour flight from here to another little, but larger, town named Port Angeles. And then another half an hour driving down to Forks.

It was raining when Charlie picked me up from the airport, when the torturous four-hour flight was over. Big surprise. He's the police chief here in Forks; Police Chief Swan. And of course he had to drive his cruiser to pick me up. I sighed. I looked at a calendar on a near-by wall while Charlie and I were waiting for my luggage. Monday. This was going to be a long day.

As we drove out of the parking lot, Charlie tried to make conversation with me, but it didn't work out very well.

"Your hair's longer."

I looked at the ends of my hair. "Yeah."

Awkward silence.

"So, I got you a car. Kind of as a homecoming present."

I looked up at Charlie in surprise. "Oh…um…Demetri's driving my car up here for me. I meant to call you, but…"

"You have a car?" Charlie sounded surprised.

"Yeah. Mustang Convertible. Black." Screwed with it enough to outrun vampires, or at least keep up with them. Put in a bunch of little compartments for hiding my weapons in. Played with the wires so an unnamed radio station plays the songs on my iPod with a little wire. "I like it." Yeah. I like it a lot.

"Oh."

We drove the rest of the way in silence. If Ashlie, my very best friend from Phoenix who moved to L.A. with her younger sister, Jamie, was in the car she would've done the 'Awkward Silence Turtle'. The very thought of it made me laugh. Internally, I mean.

Thinking of Ashlie made me think of my only human boyfriend. To be exact, I've dated 42 boys: 41 vampire, 1 human. It's really stupid that I date vampires and then turn around a destroy them, but that's the way my life works. The one human boyfriend I had…the most recent one…I think about him all the time, but it only brings back pain. His name was Edward. His father died in a car accident. That same accident left his mother paralyzed for what the doctors said would be the rest of her life. His younger sister, Emily Lane, was killed by a vampire, and Edward himself died of cancer.

I stopped right there before the pain of watching him die right in front of me took over. Crying is not part of my life, doesn't hold any ground. Crying is for the weak. I am strong. And it help that I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory.

Charlie pulled up in front of his house. It's a small little thing, and surrounded with forest. Well, I'll enjoy the forest. Many hiding places, which is always good.

I got my stuff out of the back and followed Charlie into the house. He led me up the stairs and into my bedroom. It had pale yellow walls, and the comforter was lavender. Well, at least it matched.

"Well, I'll leave you to unpack and whatnot." One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain. Don't get me wrong; I like the rain. It's cold, wet, can soak you to the bone. I sighed. Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain. I laughed. Of course there was a glitch; I hunt _vampires_, for crying out loud.

I unzipped my suitcase. I had my clothes: shirts, both long- and short-sleeved; pants, long, short, and Capri's; underwear and toiletries and whatnot; then my hunting gear: two wooden stakes, each tipped in stainless steel, two bottles of garlic perfume, three bottles of holy water, a little bag of bombs, and a gun. The stakes don't do much, just slows them down enough to kill them. The garlic perfume covers up your scent really well, mostly because the garlic is _really_ strong. The holy water is actually really good and quite refreshing. The bombs are small, about the size and shape of a rattlesnake magnet, but, _man_, do these things pack a punch. Throw them down or squeeze them hard enough and they go **_BOOM!_**really loud. They're also harmless because they only kill vampires; just leaves them in a little pile of ash. And then the gun. I picked it up in Volterra a few years ago. It's made completely out of stainless steel-even the bullets-and can kill anything. Including vampires.

I took each of them out very carefully, especially the gun. I put one stake, a few bombs, and one bottle of holy water in my backpack. I took three bombs out and slipped them into my back pocket, putting the rest in my tote bag, with the other stake, one bottle of perfume, another bottle of holy water, and the gun.

My tote bag is black, with "_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_" on one side, but I took a red Sharpie and crossed out "_Buffy_". Then I took a silver sharpie and wrote "_Bella_" above it, so now it reads "_Bella the Vampire Slayer_". On the back it says, "_We can do this the hard way, or…well, actually, there's just the hard way_." I wrote another quote by it in silver Sharpie, and it says, "_So are you going to kill me, or are we just making small talk_?" In other places on the bag, I wrote other quotes: "_Well, we could grind our enemies into powder with a sledgehammer, but gosh, we did that last night_."; "Why_ am I still talking to you_?"; "_Now, this is not gonna be pretty. We're talking violence, strong language, adult content..._"; "_Ladies and gentlemen... there is no cause for alarm. Actually, there is cause for alarm. It just won't do any good_."; "_I laugh in the face of danger! Then I... hide until it goes away_."; "_Testosterone is a great equalizer: it turns all men into morons_."; "_This is so unfair_." and a whole lot more. When I showed Demetri my new tote bag, he cracked up.

Speaking of Demetri, it's weird that I hang out with a guy of the very species I destroy. Almost hypocritical. Demetri is, or rather, was a member of the Volturi, but when I came around, he left. He's actually the one who helped me get the gun. It used to belong to Caius. It doesn't belong to Caius anymore.

Yet again, speaking of Demetri, I heard the brakes of a car right outside. I looked out my window and saw there, parked against the curb, with Demetri in the driver's seat, was my tricked-out convertible. Dimitri shut the engine off, hopped out, and was at the front door in a matter of seconds. I ran out of my bedroom and down the stairs, to open the front door for my friend.

"Sneak attack," Demetri said, poking my shoulder as I let him into the house.

"Here, I'll act out being scared." I said, and then let my bad acting show. "Oh no." I said in a very monotonous voice. "A vampire. Ahhhhhh." Yes, definitely my bad acting.

"Gee, thanks." Demetri rolled his eyes. He handed me my car keys.

"Thank you." I went out to my car and opened the passenger side door. It was raining, but didn't care. I pu the last bottle of holy water in the cup holder and the last stake in the glove compartment, next to a small bag of bombs I keep in my car, just in case.

After going back inside, Demetri asked, "So, if you're supposed to be on vacation, why do you have all your Slayer stuff here?"

"You never know, Demetri, when a vampire is lurking just right around the corner."

"Why are you always so _paranoid_?"

"Oh, and you're not?" We both knew he took every precaution he could to keep the Volturi in the dark about both of us.

"Toche." I rolled my eyes; he knew I won. But instead of pointing it out, I finished unpacking whatever was left to unpack.


	3. Slayer Dreams

I was awake long after I said I was going to bed, waiting for Charlie to fall asleep. When he finally did, I changed into my usual hunting attire: black leotard (which is actually very comfortable and provides easy movement), black Spandex (also very comfortable and flexible), black ballet flats (for staying quiet), black leather gloves (the kind that don't cover your fingers), and black leather jacket (for staying warm). Demetri calls me a "ballerina gone goth" whenever he sees me like this. I just kept telling him that it's easy for him to walk around unnoticed, but for those of us with an actual beating heart, it gets rather difficult when hunting the supernatural with their extra-sensitive senses. And all he does is laugh.

In all honesty, I don't just walk across a vampire and then kill him then and there. I mean, I totally could, but that would not only blow my cover, single me out as a murderer, but also let the world know about vampires. Which is something that _cannot_ happen. When I find a vampire, I learn as much about him as I possibly can: where he lives, the age he was changed at, if he's gifted. Crap like that. Then, when I feel I have enough information on him, I dress up like this and go hunting.

After double- and triple-checking my tote for everything, I calmed myself down, trying to lower my heart rate until it can barley be heard. And then I jumped out the window.

It was still raining, big surprise, but lighter than it was this afternoon. Just a little drizzle.

"So, where is the goth ballerina going tonight?" Demetri asked as I made my way to the forest.

"Making a route." Demetri sighed and shook his head. "What?"

"Where's your dictionary?"

"My backpack. Why?" But he didn't answer. Just went through the window and a second later was back at the window sill looking for something, mumbling weird things to himself.

"Where is it? Where is it? Where...ah! Here it is!" He cleared his throughout. "The definition of vacation is: 'a period of suspension of work, study, or other activity, usually used for rest, recreation, or travel; recess or holiday'."

"OK. And?"

"I'm pretty sure, and this is just some wild hunch, that what you're about to do is _not_ a vacation. Am I right?" I averted my gaze. Demetri sighed, then jumped down next to me. "Look, you just got here today. Your first day of school is tomorrow. I'll make the run while you at least _try_ to get some rest. Please?"

I sighed heavily before answering. "Fine. But if you find me out there, don't be surprised."

"Oh, trust me. I won't. Need help getting back up?" I looked at him like he just asked me if I was a girl. He nodded. "Right. Stupid question." And with that, he was off. I looked up at my two-story window. For a brief second, I just looked at it, wondering how I was going to get up. Then looking at the tree closest to my window, I started jumping between the tree and the house until finally, I jumped through the window, skillfully landing on my feet. **(*A.N. For those of you who have seen _New Moon_ imagine something like what Jacob does when he's trying to get Bella to figure out he's a werewolf and all that fun stuff.)**

I took the jacket and gloves off, but climbed into bed with the rest of it on. Oddly enough, even though I know I hunt and kill vampires in this, it's still very comforting, like a young child and his/her blanket/teddy bear. After a few minutes, I was somehow able to fall asleep.

Usually, I try to avoid dreaming. Mostly because I just dream about the one vampire who has taunted me since my first real fight. But occasionally, I dream about Edward, and... it makes me happy. He talks to me and I talk to him and...well, you could say that the two of us together are like most sappy couples. But I didn't care. And neither did he. We loved each other, and even though he was dead, that didn't stop us.

Tonight was one of the special dreams, the ones of Edward. We were in our meadow, the one that was just a little while away from Lake Michigan. Chicago was a lovely place; was te second best city I've ever been to. have to say, though, my fave is _Paris_. City of lights, romance, and the world's largest system of underground sewer pipes. You wouldn't believe how handy that came in.

_"Hey, Crys," _Edward said as I arrived. To remain secretive, I changed my name every few moves. When I met Edward, I was Crystal Newberry.

_"Hi."_

_"I'm glad you came."_

_"Aren't you always glad when I come?"_

_"That's true."_ His smiling face suddenly turned serious. _"I meant, I'm glad you came to Forks."_

_"What?"_

_"This is the place, Crystal. This is it."_

_"Edward, I don't understand."_

_"This is where you'll find it."_

_"Find what?"_ Sometimes, my dead boyfriend really made my life irritable. I had no clue what he was talking about. Why was _Forks_, the middle of nowhere, "the place"? What place? And what will I find?

_"You'll see, Crys. Soon enough."_ Obviously, soon enough wasn't that soon. _"Meanwhile, just remember what I told you."_ Music started playing in the background. I recognized this song.

_I'll build you a rainbow  
Way up high above  
Send down sunbeams  
Rays filled with love  
Sprinkle down raindrops  
Teardrops of joy  
I'll be in Heaven  
Watching over my little boy_

Edward wrote this song when his little sister, Emily Lane, was killed. He wrote it from Emily's point of view, how she'd always be with him. That's how he got introduced into the world of vampires. It amazed me that when he knew what I was, what I did for a living, he still loved me. I thought for sure he would've ran away screaming, going to the police station and giving a very descriptive explaination to what Demetri was and what I did. But no. He accepted the fact that I hunt down and kill something that was supposedly mythical. It absolutely amazed me.

_"Edward, I-"_

_"Trust me, Crystal. This is it. This is where you'll find it. Have I ever lied to you before?"_

_"No, but, Edward, I don't understand. Couldn't you be a little less vague?"_

But he didn't answer. Everything went black.

My eyes flashed open. I was covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

"Dream about _him_ again?" I sat up and shook my head. "Edward?" I nodded, then found my voice.

"He said that Forks is the place. That this is where I'd find it."

"Find what?"

"I don't know." I looked at my clock. 5:14 am. Wow. more time passed than I thought.

"Wanna come try the new route and all that stuff?" Demetri offered. "It will probably get your mind of of Edward." Thank God I had Demetri. Only he could know me this well.

"Sure. Let's go." I climbed out of bed, put the jacket and gloves back on and followed Demetri out the window ad into the forest.

After being through everything that I've been through, I can actually keep up with vampires, and in some cases, out run them. I couldn't out run Demetri, though; he was the one I was following. We stopped every now and then for me to rest or for Demetri to show me a nice, tall trre that would be perfect for hiding in. After about 15 minutes or so, we were back in my room.

"Charlie's waking up." Demetri warned me. "I suggest you get dressed," he smirked, "unless you want to be known as the goth ballerina."

"Get out." And withot another word, he was gone.

***A.N. Spoiler alert: the next chapter is where things get very interesting. And a little shout-out to you creative minds out there: I can't think of a title forthe next chapter! If you could help with that, just review me saying something along the lines of "I think I have a good chapter title" or something like that, then I'll P.M. you a little bit of what the chapter is about and then you can reply with your title. OK?**

**And just because I see this all over the place, and because apparently it works, the more reviews I get, the faster the chapters come (as long as I don't have writers' block like I do now)! So hurry up and**

**l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
Push this button! The one I'm pointing to! Hurry!  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
\/**

**Push it!**


	4. Vacation's Over

The day went by pretty fast. Demetri and I were both still confused by what Edward meant, but we'd figure it out eventually. Just like we always did.

My classes were freakishly boring. It doesn't help when the teachers talk like they're robots, or when you sit next to people who want to know everything about you, or when you've learned all the material before.

As you can tell, I was very thankful for the lunch break. These two boys, Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie, were driving me up the wall. Add Tyler Crowley to that and you have me being driven _through_ the wall. Not fun.

I met some nice girls, though. Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley. They were actually very sweet, and actually pretty normal for Forks citizens. I'm talking _normal_normal, like, teenage girl normal. Not the Forks normal everyone else here is. So I can say that I'm grateful that out of the 14 languages I know, "teenage girl" is one of them.

I sat down at the already crowded table. Apparently, _everyone_had heard about my arrival; I was quite the gossip. "The Police Chief's 'Long-Lost' Daughter Returned." In a way, it was stupid. You know what else was stupid? I sat down next to Eric. Then Mike decided to join us.

"Ah, Mike," Eric said, "I see you met my home-girl, Bella."

"Oh, _you're _home-girl?" Mike asked. Then Tyler came up behind me.

"My home-girl." And then he kissed my cheek and pulled Mike's chair out from under him. Resulting in Mike chasing Tyler. See? Up the wall, and then through God I had a lot of patience.

"Smile," A camera flash pulled me from the previous little arguement. Angela was the school newspaper editor. "You are _so_ front page material."

"Paper's dead, Angela." Eric said, kind of harshly. "Get a new hobby." Then turning to me, "Don't worry baby. I got your back." It was amazing how a pretty face could completely change a boy. Then, thankfully, Eric left.

Jessica and Angela scooted closer to me, trying to prevent anyone else from driving me up the next wall.

"Oh my God," Jessica said, trying to ease the awkward moment. "It's like first grade all over again and your the shiny new toy."

"Yeah," I said absentmindedly. Then I looked up at Angela. "Sorry 'bout the paper. I just don't like attention that much." As a vampire slayer, attention was never a good thing.

"It's OK," she tried to assure me. "I'll just do another article on teen drinking."

"You know, you could always do eating disorders," I tried giving ideas that were somewhat Forks relevant. "Peddo lapping on the swim team."

"Actually, that's a good one."

"I know, right?" Jessica asked. "I was just thinking tat..." I tuned out. I heard the sound of clacking heals. (When you hunt vampires, all your senses and reflexes have to be so much more than average. You have to be able to hear the sound of someone coming up behind you, even when they aren't making a sound.) Who in their right mind would wear heels in Forks? Unless you were going to work or some big dance or party, no one.

I looked out the window; the sound was coming from outside. A boy and girl walked by, both extraordinarily beautiful. _Oh no._ There was another couple a few feet behind the first. My eyes met hers. Gold. Not a natural color, not to mention they were all to pale to be living. _That's because they aren't._

I took my cell phone out of my pocket and speed-texted Demetri: _Cafeteria. ASAP. Stay hidden, but where you can see._ He was there almost instantly. _Pay attention._ I nodded towards the mysterious people, like I couldn't care less. "Who are they?"

Jessica and Angela turned to see who I meant. "Oh," Jessica whispered. "Those are the Cullens. Dr. and Mrs. Cullens foster kids."

"They look a little old to be foster kids." I stated.

"They came down from somewhere in Alaska a few years ago," Angela said.

"It's weird, cuz they're all together, like, _together_together, and they all live together," Jessica said. So they already had mates. That'll make things a little more tricky. As the first couple passed us, she whispered, "OK, so the blond is Rosalie, and she's with Emmett." I took them in. Rosalie was gorgeous, and Emmett was huge. The next couple passed. "The short one is Alice, and she's _really _weird, and she's with Jasper, the one who always looks like he's in pain." Pain meant empath or newborn. And considering his eyes were not red at all...

"Like, how weird?" I asked. They could tell I was talking about Alice.

"OK, so, like, sometimes, she'll just completely blank out, but only for a few seconds." Jessica explained.

"And when she comes back, her mood is always different than what it was before." Angela added. That's all I needed on Alice. Finally, one boy came through the door. He was the most beautiful one among them. Our eyes met for a brief second, but no longer. I nodded towards hm. "Who's that?"

They looked, Jessica answered. "That's _Edward Cullen_." Edward? "He's obviously gorgeous, but apparently, no one here is good enough for him." Translation: she asked him out, he said no. I wndered if he was gifted. Demetri would know.

"They keep to themselves." Angela added

"I gotta go." I said, and before they could say or do anything, I was already up and gone. I threw my barely eaten food away, then stood at the exit to wait for Demetri.

"So," I asked him when he arrived, "what do you think?"

"There's no argument. They're vampires."

"I figured some of them out. The girl blond is too shallow to care about anything but her, the big one is extremely strong, the small one is psychic, and the curly blond next to her is an empath."

"And the last one?"

"I don't know. They didn't give me a clue to what he was."

"Mind reader." Yeah, Demetri would know. "I just can't believe there are vampires out in the middle of nowhere."

"Tell me about it." Rhetorical statement. We stood there for a while, just watching them. That's when I remembered, "Not to mention the fact tha there's two more."

"A coven of seven vampires," Demetri mused, mostly to himself. "That's a very large and unusually gifted coven."

I sighed. Lunch was almost over. "You know what to do?"

"Yeah."

The bell rang then, signaling the end of lunch, and the end of our vacation. "Vacation's over." And we somehow said it together.

"So how long do I have to pretend to be your boyfriend?"


	5. Eyes On Fire

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just my imagination going wild...**

* * *

I walked into my 6th period class, Biology. After the whole lunch fiasco, I didn't pay much attention in 5th, but I really didn't care. Vampires are in Forks, and it's, unfortunetly, my job to get rid of them. A coven of seven vampires, though. A Psychic, and Empath, an a Mind Reader, not to mention a guy four times my size and a "Bottle-Top Blond". Then again, I've slain worse.

The second I enter the room, I can tell one of _them_ is in here. You wanna know how I know? I can smell him. Like lilac, or lavender. Inviting humans in, unsuspecting, innocent humans

I turn the corner and look towards the back. Sure enough, there he is. The one Jessica called Edward. (I was furious that a _vampire_ share the name with the only boyfriend I ever really loved...and knew about my real life and didn't push me away or anything. Surprisingly, he still loved me, which just amazed me even more.) I noticed there was a fan blowing air around, but more directly towards _him_. I know my scent is too good to be true; Demetri's tole me this thousands of times. My evil side came out. Let's see how much little Eddie can take.

"Excuse me, Mr. Banner?" I ask as I walk towards his desk, making sure I hesitate in front of the fan when it blows towards Edward as I read the teacher's name off the paper I got at the beginning of the day. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Edward freeze. He inhales deeply, then stops breathing all together, and I can see he gold eyes quickly turn black. I smile internally to myself. _Take that, sucker!_

"Yes?" Mr. Banner replied, looking up from his paperwork crap.

"I'm Bella Swan, the new girl?" I said. "I need you to signthis for me..." I held out the slip of paper. He quickly signed it for me, then handed me a text book.

"The only avalible spot we have is..." he looked around the room while I thought, _Please don't say Edward Cullen! Please don't say Edward Cullen! Please _don't_ say Edwdrd Cullen!_ "...next to Edward Cullen." _Damn it!_ Great. Just great. Now I have to be lab partners with the one thing I hate more than...well...right now, there's pretty much nothing I hate more than those stupid leeches!

Not wanting to cause any trouble (and keep my rep as'quiet good-girl') I simply walked back to the back and sat down next to him, maing sure my hair flips, sending him the (and I'm quoting Demetri on this) "scent to drive a vampire mad". One of these days, I'll have to ask 'Mr. Mind-Reader' what the hell is going through Demetri's head. You know, before I kill him. As I sat down, I could tell he was very uncomfortable with this arrangment. Not wanting him to look at my face and see the obvious hatred there (it would blow my cover big time) I twisted my head so my hair created a curtain between us, hiding my face. And sending him more of my scent. Ha ha.

Soon class begins, and I know Edward's eyes are still on me. I keep my hair between us all throughout class. I'm not paying attention, and neither is he. Instead, about half-way through class, I remember one of my favorite songs and instead of taking notes, I start absentmidedly writing dowb the lyrics a they go through my head.

_I'll seek you out  
Slay you alive  
One more word and you won't survive  
And I'm not scard  
Of your stolen power  
See right through you anyhow_

_I won't sooth your pain  
I won;t ease your strain  
You'll be waiting in vain  
I've got nothin' for you to gain_

_I'm takin'it slow  
Feedin' mhy flame  
Shuffelin' the cards of your game  
And just in time  
In the right place  
Suddenly I will play my Ace_

_I won't sooth your pain  
I won;t ease your strain  
You'll be waiting in vain  
I've got nothin' for you to gain_

_Eyes On Fire  
You're spine is ablaze  
Foolin' any fool with my gaze  
And just in time  
In the right place  
Steadily emerging with grace_

_Foolin' an fool with my gaze  
Steadily emergin with grace  
Foolin' any fool with my gaze  
Steadily emegin with grace_

It's one of my favorite songs because it talks about slaying, which is what I do for a living. Go ahead. Call me shallow. I really don't care. Before I know it, the bell isabout to ring. I put my hair bair back to normal, then pushed the lyrics over to Edward. He looked absolutely stunned as he read them. He started to push them back over to me, but I didn't except it.

"Take it, it's yours," I whispered, not in a flirty way, but still masking my hatred for him and his family very well. "You might need it. It might give you a clue on how a certain someone feels about you."

The bell rang. He sat there, shocked, and I made my way to my final class: Gym. Most kids hate gym, but for me, I get to push my body to go faster, throw harder. It helps me become better than I already am, which is an amazing perk to my 'job'. I know I drove Edward crazy, with my scent and then the song. Hopefully, if he's smart, he'll get the clue I was talking about and convince his family that they need to leave. And if they leave, Demetri and I can continue our vacation. If they don't...well...let's just say that my bad side is a place you do _not_ want to be.

* * *

**A/N: So here's chapter five! (I think. I lost count. :-0) I'm working on the next chapter right now, so if you want it, I need more than three reviews (apparently tha's my average per chapter) and some ideas for the next couple chapters. Do you guys want me to keep it BPOV or switch it up a bit with EPOV and DPOV (that way we can finally find ot what the hell is going through Demetri's head). Whatever the next chapter title is depends on whose POV I do. SO help me out here! You know, just a little bit. :D**

**REVIEW! MORE THAN THREE! PLEASE!**


	6. Everything and Nothing

****

**Disclaimer: Stephhanie Meyer owns all. Except for Emily Lane. And the little part of the song in chapter 2. Those are mine!**

Just so there's no confusion, the Edward that Bella dreamed about and Edward Cullen are two completely different Edwards. There was some confusion about that. The Edward Bella dreamed about died five years ago due to cancer. Edward Cullen technacly "died" back in 1918, but was changed into a vampire.

* * *

**DPOV**

"So how long do I have to pretend to be your boyfriend?" I asked Bella. It was a really stupid thing to do, espescilly at this moment, but I was honestly wondering how long. If it was anything like last time, it would be a while. But I was seriously starting to regret saying anything other than 'See you later' because she turned, rather slowly, to face me. With very obvious anger in her eyes. And before she could hurt me in some way, or I said anything else that would get me into even more trouble, I just ran back to her place. Sitting up in her window like I had been doing for a really long time now. Waiting for her to get home so we can, hopefully, get back to the mission at hand.

Stupid vampires.

* * *

**EPOV**

What was she doing? Was she crazy? Not only could I not read her mind to telll if she was, but she completely lead me on. One thing I was absolutely sure of, though, was that I had to get out before her scent drove me mad. I took the peice of paper she gave me, still wondering what she meant, and walked out the door, heading towards my car, because I know it will take a while to A) figure out what she meant, and B) get her scent out of my head!

* * *

**BPOV**

Once gym was over, I went back to the main office so I could return the slip Mrs. Cope gave me at the begining of the day. I was about to enter when I realized something was off. Not by much, but enough that my hunting instincts kicked in. It was that smell. Only much more fresh, making it smell like lilac and honey. I wiped my face of all expression, and then opened the door.

The muffled whispers I heard were now much clearer.

"Please, there has to be another class you can put me into," Edward begged Mrs. Cope. Wow. My blood really must've driven him mad. Sweet.

"I'm sorry, but there are simply no other classes," Mrs. Cope pushed, Then she noticed me. "Can I help you, sweetheart?"

Edward turned, and for another split second, our eyes met. There was obvious hatred in his, so I found no fear in showing him mine.

"Never mind, I can see it's impossible," he said to Mrs. Cope, even though he was still looking at me. "I'll just have to endure it." And with that, he walked out.

I didn't answer her question. I just put the slip on her desk and left.

It was good that one of the Cullens hated me. The more they did the sooner they'd leave. But for some reason, in the very back of my mind (the part that was an actual, normal teenager) I didn't like the idea of Edward leaving. Which was weird. I guess it's just because he shared the first Edward's name. Maybe it was just the similarities between names that tweeked that part of my mind. That was it. That _had_ to be it.

* * *

When I got home, Demetri and I immedietly started working on the whole Cullen thing.

"Why are their eyes gold instead of red?" I asked. Seeing as he's been alive longer, he might know.

"I'm not entirely sure." Well _that_ certainly help a lot. "I have a hunch, though..." he trailed off.

"Well, even hunches might give us some answers. Let a rip."

"Ok, so, back when I was still with the Volturi, _way_ long ago, there was a vampire that came to us. His name was Carlisle, and his eyes were the same gold color the rest of the Cullens' are. We tried constantly getting him to drink human blood-" a shiver ran down my back at the thought "-and he continusouly tried to get us to drink animal blood. It's funny, too, because his last name was Cullen."

"Animal blood, huh? That sounds like a vampire version of vegan." Animal blood? I didn't even know that was possible.

"tell me about it." Demetri chuckled. "He was also studying to become a docter, and Jessica said _Dr._ Cullen. I think it's him."

"So where _exactly_ does that leave us?"

"Well, we know there's a coven of seven vampires. We know three of then are gifted. We know they drink animal blood. And we know one of them is a docter."

"But we only know about six out of the seven. What about Mrs. Cullen?"

"You leave her to me." We were silent for a while, just gathering and organizing our thoughts. And then I remembered something.

"So, _boyfriend_, what do we do know?" Demetri started backing away.

"OK, I think you're under a lot of stress right now, and I realize that that wasn't the approprite time to ask that question, so I highly suggest that you calm down before you do something you might regret later on."

"Really?" I asked, acid coating my voice like icing on a cake.

"Yes, and to help you refrain from doing something that you night regret later one, I'm gonna go now." And with that, he jumped out the window.

"Smart boy."

After Demetri left, I knew there was still a lot of work to be done. There was everything to do, but nothing I could do. Not yet, anyway.

* * *

**A/N: So I screwed up! This is actually chapter five. I'm working on the next chapter right now, and still getting three reviews! It will make me happy if I got more than three. And thanks to my amazing readers for some good ideas for the next couple chapters. But still, do you guys want me to keep it BPOV or switch it up a bit with EPOV and DPOV (that way we can finally find ot what the hell is going through Demetri's head). Whatever the next chapter title is depends on whose POV I do. SO help me out here! You know, just a little bit. :D**

**REVIEW! MORE THAN THREE! PLEASE!**


	7. Maybe, Just Maybe

********

********

****

****

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. And for Khaos: _WHY?_Out off all the people yu could give your sympathy to, why _Demetri_? I'm sorry, but it just doesn't make sense. At least not in my mind.**

* * *

**BPOV**

When Demetri came back from wherever he went, we started making an actual plan.

"OK, so I think if we wait just a little while longer, they might actually get a clue and go." I said.

"Why would you them to leave?"

I rolled my eyes. "Be-_cause_ we would be able to get back to our vacation."

"As much sense as that makes, how would they get a clue?"

"I gave one to Edward. He's in my 6th, and sits next to me, and since I was so fed up with the whole lunch thing, I wasn't paying attention and absentmindedly started writing down the lyrics to _Eyes On Fire_ and then I gave it to him, hoping he'll figure out he needs to leave."

"O...kay...?"

"Aren't vampires supposed to have all this extra room in their minds? You know, to keep track of all the memories and info and other crap?"

"Yeah Why?"

"Cuz I'm pretty sure yours is just full of air."

"Tee hee hee." Ah, sarcasm. My secret weapon. (Not really; Iuse it _all_ the time, and usually get myself into more trouble than I really want.)

"And if your plan doesn't work?"

"Then I lure them away one by one. And then..."

"Boom goes the dynamite!" we said together. I heard car wheels turning onto my street. Crap.

"Charlie's home," Demetri so bluntly pointed out.

"Oh, figure that out, did ya Sherlock?"

"It's elementary, my dear Slayer," he said in that uncanny British accent of his.

"Oh, don't even start." Charlie pulled up in the driveway. I was frantically looking for something to eat, but then I faintly smelled pizza.

"Hey, kiddo," Charlie said as he walked through the door, carrying two small pizzas.

"Uh, hi Dad," I looked around. "Sorry, I lost track of time and forgot to make dinner."

"It's fine. I figured you'd be so busy trying to cath up that you'd do something like this. So I pcked up pizza on the way home."

"Thanks."

"Hey, Charlie," Demetri said from his spot on the table

"Oh. Hi, Demetri." He pushed a pizza closer to where we wee. I gratefully took a piece, but Demetri declined.

"Actually, Charlie, I'm not all that hungry."

"OK. I'll be watching the game." And with that, he took the other pizza and went to the living room. I heard him turn the T.V. on and the squeak of leather from the couch as he sat down. I took another bite of pizza when I caught Demetri staring at me.

"What?"

"How can you eat that?" he asked, not bothering to hide his obvious distaste. "Its repulsive!" I rolled my eyes. I only ate two slices, then put the rest in a Tupperware and into the fridge.

"Well," Demetri said as his stood up, "I'm gonna go figure out something else for when both of your plans completely blow up in your face."

"Gee, thanks for the support."

"Oh, you're welcome," he smirked. And with tha, he was downstairs.

I made my way upstairs and into the bathroom, where I got ready to take a much-needed shower. My nerves were haywire, wondering how I was ever going to do this.

As I got into the shower, the hot stream of water massaged my back, releasing all my nerves and making me forget the currant problems I was facing.

********

******

* * *

**

**DPOV**

As I made my way downstairs, to where my 'bedroom; was, I wondered if Bella's plan might actually work. In it's own special way, there was a very good possibility that it would ed up the way we wanted it to. Maybe, just maybe. And if it didn't, her back-up plan seemed pretty fool-proof. The only thing I had a problem with was that, with the exception of Edward (why, oh, _why _did a vampire have to share the name of the only boyfriend she ever really loved and loved her in return?) they were all mated off. Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Chances are one won't go without the other, which would result in a very irritating confrontation. If it ended coming down to that, Alice and Jasper would have to go first, and then Edward. Get rid of the gifted ones first adn usually the job was less of a pain. Nest would be Emmett, and then Rosalie. Finally, Carlisle and Esme.

I sighed and layed down on the bed Cahrlie had insisted on giving me (he thught I was Phil's adoptive son and I wanted to get awal for a while) as I thought about this. Upstairs, I heard the shower turn on.

Maybe, just maybe, it might work.

********

************************

**

* * *

**

A/N: And thus, the next chapter is done! And I finally got more than thrre reviews! Actually, I got five! So let's see if I can get that again! You should know by now, the more reviews, the faster the chapters come! So click the "Review" button! Right now! Do it!

Fast question: Do want more EPOV? Or just B and D? Review and let me know!

REVIEW! AT LEAST FIVE! PLEASE!


	8. And We'll Be A Nightmare

********

********

****

****

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I meant to on Monday, but my computer was being spazzy. And then I went to Girls' Camp for four days (Tuesday-Friday) adn I would've updated over the weekend, but I had too many chores. But here's the next chapter!**

Just for a litle clarity, Bella and Demetri have known each other for a long time now. Demetri actually saved Bella from certain death when she was just a kid. So she pretty much trusts him with her life, and vice versa. They don't hate each other, they just have a werid relationships. And it won't be bad for them that thry're pretending to date because they've done it so many times before. Just so you know. Now on wth the chapter!

* * *

**BPOV**

When I was out of the shower, Demetri came up to my room. "So have you unpacked all those goodies yet? You know, the ones that keep you sane so I don't have to?"

"Love you too, Demetri," I replied back with acid. "Swing, hammock, and tramp? Not yet. I think Charlie will be in agreement about the swing and hammock, but the tramp is gonna take some work. But I do have this." I went to my closet and pulled out my sparkly red acoustic guitar.

"Sweet. Although, I thought you gave that up when…you know…" he didn't finish, and he didn't have to. I knew what he was referring to.

"I did, but with the whole Cullen thing…" he nodded. No one understood me like Demetri. "Like you said, it keeps me sane so you don't have to."

Demetri smiled. We had a weird relationship. He cared about me a lot, but not in a boyfriend kind of way. More like a close friend. He was protective of me (when I needed it) but still gave me the space I needed to learn and grow. And I loved him for that, for just being there when I needed him. And I knew he loved me, too, for teaching him that there's more to life than what he was doing before I came along.

"Alright. I'm gonna try sleeping tonight."

"'Kay. You know where to find me." He left after that.

I put my guitar at the end of my bed and climbed in. after a few minutes, I fell asleep.

_I was in the forest, looking for the usual. It was cold and dark, yet still daytime. As I looked around, I saw brief flashes of white. I bared my teeth, knowing exactly who it was. I heard a small whisper behind me. I looked behind me to see little Emily Lane, hiding behind Edward. _My_ Edward. They both looked very scared. There was movement in front of me. I turned to see someone completely different than who I thought it was. I fight broke out between me and Edward Cullen It was short, but it wasn't long either. I was just about to kill him when Edward, the other Edward, came up behind and stopped me. I was about to ask him what was wrong, but he started talking._

_"Don't do it, Crystal," he said. "He's it."_

"Bella!" Demetri whispered as loud as he could. "Bella, it's just a dream! Wake up!"

My eyes flashed open and I bolted up, gasping for breath and covered in sweat. I looked around, wondering what had happened. I was in my bedroom, in my bed, at 5:39 in the morning, and Demetri was next to me. His face was very worried, but something in his eyes told me that he knew what I was dreaming about. "Oh, God," I whispered, Demetri pulling me close. "It was just a nightmare."

"What exactly was it about?"

"Edward and Emily, and there was someone in the forest. At first I thought it was _him_—" after Emily's death, we never said his name "—but as he came out from where he was hiding, it was actually Cullen."

"_Edward_ Cullen?" I nodded.

"It was weird, because then Edward, the first Edward, came up behind me saying 'Don't do it, Crystal. He's it.' But when I looked from one Edward to the other, there were so many similarities. Both had tousled bronze hair, both were gentleman, when not aggravated, and, for a small second, Cullen's eyes were the same emerald green that the first one had. And I'm pretty sure that's when I screamed and you woke me up."

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, but for now, I need to stay away from Edward Cullen."

Demetri closed his eyes and took a calming breath. Then he reached over to the end of my bed and grabbed my guitar, giving it to me. "Here. Go keep yourself sane." He smiled at me.

I returned his smile, then slung my guitar on my back as I climbed out my window and onto the roof. I loved playing and singing; I just didn't have a much of a talent when it came to writing my own songs. I just sung songs that other people made. I just didn't perform in front of anyone, except for Edward and Demetri, mostly because Edward always told me that I had a beautiful voice, and Demetri because he has been with me for so long. Not to mention he can hear me as clear as if I was right next to him.

There was a song on my iPod that fit this…situation…nearly perfectly. I knew all the songs on my iPod by heart, words and music.

_I hate to talk like this  
__I hate to act as if  
__There's something wrong but I can't say  
__I have this dream at night  
__Almost every night  
__I'm dreamin' it forever  
__It's easy to remember it_

_It's always cold, it's always day  
__You're always here, you're always safe  
__I'm alright, I'll be ok  
__If I can Keep Myself Away  
__(Keep Myself Away)  
__  
__I get up early and  
__Look around me and  
__Can't help but wonder what you mean  
__'Cuz when I'm sleepin'  
__It's so deep it's  
__So much more than real to me  
__Closer than reality  
__  
__It's always cold, it's always day  
__You're always here, you're always safe  
__I'm alright, I'll be ok  
__If I can Keep Myself Away  
__(Keep Myself Away)  
__Keep Myself Away  
__(Keep Myself Away)_

_I get up early and  
__Look around me and  
__I'm buyin' coffee by the pound  
__When I'm sleepin'  
__So deep and  
__I can Keep Myself Away  
__  
__(Keep Myself Away)  
__(Keep Myself Away)  
__Keep Myself Away  
__(Keep Myself Away)  
__(Keep Myself Away)_

I had heard a song on the radio a few weeks ago and fell in love with it. I found the sheet music to it and immediately started learning it. I knew it by heart now.

_Do you remember the nights we'd  
__Stay up just laughing  
__Smiling for hours  
__At anything  
__Remember the nights we  
__Drove around crazy  
__In love  
__  
__When the lights go out  
__We'll be safe and sound__  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
__And We'll Be A Dream_

_Do you remember the nights we  
__Made our way dreaming  
__Hoping of being  
__Someone big  
__We were so young then  
__We were too crazy  
__In love  
__  
__When the lights go out  
__We'll be safe and sound  
__We'll take control of the world  
__Like it's all we have to hold on to  
__And We'll Be A Dream_

_Whoa whoa  
__Whoa whoa  
__Whoa whoa_

_When the lights go out  
__We'll be safe and sound  
__We'll take control of the world  
__Like it's all we have to hold on to  
__And We'll Be A Dream___

_When the lights go out|  
__We'll be safe and sound  
__We'll take control of the world  
__Like it's all we have to hold on to  
__And We'll Be A Dream_

I knew it was a duet, but I didn't care. I knew as I was singing that Edward was listening to me, remembering all of it. I was too. I started my next song just a few minutes later as the sky slowly turned light blue from sunrise.

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
__As I lie awake and miss you  
__Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
__Cuz I'll doze off safe and soundly  
__But I'll miss your arms around me  
__I'll send a postcard to you dear  
__Cuz I wish you were here  
__  
__I'll watch the night turn light blue  
__But it's not the same without you  
__Cuz it takes two to whisper quietly  
__The silence isn't so bad  
__Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
__Cuz te spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly  
__  
__I'll find repose in new ways  
__Though I haven't slept in two days  
__Cuz cold nostalgia chills me to the bone  
__And drenched in Vanilla Twilight  
__I'll sit on my front porch all night  
__Waist deep in thought because when I think of you  
__I don't feel so alone  
__I don't feel so alone  
__I don't feel so alone  
__  
__As many times as I blink  
__I'll think of you  
__Tonight  
__I'll think of you tonight  
__  
__When violet eyes get brighter  
__And heavy wings grow lighter  
__I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
__And I'll forget the world that I knew  
__But I swear I won't forget you  
__Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past  
__I'd whisper in your ear  
__Oh, darling, I wish you were here_

After that, I went back inside. It was time to start getting ready for school. But I knew sweet dreams would come now; Edward was here. Protecting me.

**********************************

* * *

**

A/N: And thus, the next chapter is done! You should know by now, the more reviews, the faster the chapters come! And I nearly have the next chapter done! So click the "Review" button! Right now! Do it!

The Other Disclaimer: _Keep Myself Away_ belongs to Black Lab (that song actually is on my iPod and I couldn't find the lyrics because my computer was being all spazzy, so I got the lyrics by ear. I'm sorry if they're wrong); _We'll Be A Dream_ belongs to We The Kings feat. Demi Lovato; and _Vanilla Twilight_ belongs to Owl City.

REVIEW! AT LEAST FIVE! PLEASE! 


	9. Leaving

************************************************

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School's back. That should explain it all.**

* * *

EPOV

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked. "It's her first day, and she doesn't even know you. She can't hate you already."

"Well she does, Emmett. I don't get it, either, but she does."

"I can sense emotions, Emmett. And when we walked into the cafeteria today, she went from not caring to very pissed off." Jasper was on my side. "She hates us."

"Now does anyone know why?" Carlisle asked.

"Well," Rosalie said, "I _am_ prettier than her."

"Rosalie, could you take your vain shallowness somewhere else? We have an actual problem here." I snapped.

"Edward, Rosalie, enough." Carlisle said with authority. "Do any of you have any other classes with her?" We all shook our heads. "Alice?"

"I can see her, but it's not clear." Immediately, she started looking for Bella's future. But it was difficult to see. "All I know is that she does know. About us."

"So what do we do?" Esme asked, worried. We all knew how much she loved Forks.

"First we need to know if she is a threat to us or not." Carlisle said. "Edward, did Bella give you some sort of clue? Did she say anything to you?" I remembered the note Bella gave me in biology. I thought about giving it to them, but she said that it would give a clue to how a certain someone felt about me. Was that someone her? And was the whole hatred thing just an act to hide her true feelings? I almost gave the paper to Carlisle, but decided against it. This song was something I needed to figure out myself.

"No. She didn't tell me anything."

"Well then," Carlisle said, "all we can do is wait and see."

We dispersed then. I went up to my room, though Alice followed me.

_She did tell you something, didn't she?_

I nodded.

_Are you OK? You've been upset ever since lunch._

"I can't read her mind." I mouthed to Alice. I didn't need the rest of the family knowing about my problem.

_Well, that can cause some problems._

"You have no idea." I whispered.

_Why are you leaving?_

"I need to figure this out on my own. And her scent is driving me crazy."

Alice nodded. _Good luck. Come back soon._ She smiled and hugged me. We left my room and walked down the many sets of stairs together.

_Just out of curiosity, what did she tell you?_

I shook my head. "Not a chance, Alice. I'll tell you when I have it figured out for myself." She looked disappointed, but it didn't last more than a second.

_Be careful. _I nodded, then walked out the door.

* * *

************************************************************

A/N: And thus, the next chapter is done! You should know by now, the more reviews, the faster the chapters come! And I nearly have the next chapter done! So click the "Review" button! Right now! Do it! I hope this chapter helped all the confusion with Edward. Well, there actually wasn't any confusion; I just thought it might be fun to do a little EPOV. So? Tell me what you think!


	10. Teenage FBI

******************Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

* * *

**BPOV**

After my total spaz-out with my dream, I started getting ready for school. I didn't have much time, though; my spaz-out didn't leave much time to do anything but get dressed, run a brush through my hair, and swallow granola bar. If my car wasn't so fast, I would've been late. Have I mentioned that I love my car?

The school day passed slowly, but was more irritating than usual. I found a Cullen in each of my classes before lunch. What? Am I on "America's Most Wanted" or something? There was Alice in my first (English), Jasper in Government, Emmett in third, and all four of them in my free period. Highly irritating. They were just watching me through the entire class. Never taking their eyes off me. So lunch was a relief, to an extent. More of Jessica's talking and Mike's flirting. Great.

Demetri was waiting for me outside the cafeteria doors, much to Mike's dismay.

"What's up?"

"You are going to appreciate this," he told me.

"Appreciate what?" Mike asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," Demetri snapped before grabbing my arm and pulling me away.

"Rude enough?"

"Like you didn't want that to happen." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to appreciate what?"

"Cullen's gone."

"What?" Cullen? Gone? I shook my head. "No way."

"Bella, would I lie to you?"

"Depends."

Demetri rolled his eyes. "Mature, Bella. Very mature. But seriously. He's gone. Look." And I did. I looked through the doors at the Cullen table and saw only four Cullens. Edward wasn't there. He's...gone.

"Well, that explains why I haven't seen him stalking me all morning."

"What?"

"The Cullens are stalking me." I walked through the cafeteria and sat at a table in the back as far away from Mike and Jessica, and the Cullens, as possible. Like it mattered. They could still hear every word Demetri and I said.

"The Cullens are stalking you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Why?"

"Ask them."

Demetri was speechless. I took it as a chance to block the world out. The music blasted in my ears, loud enough I couldn't hear myself think, and I sung along quietly, just loud enough for Demetri to hear, but he can hear already. Just like the Cullens.

_Kim, can you read me?_  
_Kim Possible, are you there?_  
_Over_

_You can do the things that can't be done_  
_(Kim Possible)_  
_You can win the fights that can't be won_  
_When you're on a mission you see it through_  
_Cuz it's this save the world thing is what you do_  
_(This is what you do for you)_  
_And that's the way it has to be_  
_And it just comes so naturally_

_It's just you_  
_Doin' the impossible_  
_It's You_  
_You're practically unstoppable_  
_It's You_  
_Totally untopable_  
_It's You, It's You, It's You_  
_You're Kim Possible_

_When the earth's in trouble and we're in distress_  
_(Is Kim there, can you hear me?)_  
_We can call you, beep you, send an S.O.S. (o s o s o s)_  
_Situation is all, you never say maybe_  
_From here on now let's play it, baby_  
_And that's the way it has to be_  
_And it just comes so naturally_

_It's just You_  
_Doin' the impossible_  
_It's You_  
_You're practically unstoppable_  
_It's You_  
_Totally untopable_  
_It's You, It's You, It's You_  
_You're Kim Possible_

_Not a secret or a sign_  
_It's not the way the stars aligned_  
_It's just exactly what is true_  
_Not a superhero_  
_It's just You _

_(Kimmie, Kim, Kim, you're untopable_  
_Kimmie, Kim, Kim, Kim Possible)_

_It's just You_  
_Doin' the impossible_  
_It's You_  
_You're practically unstoppable_  
_It's You_  
_Totally untopable_  
_It's You_  
_You're simply Kim Possible_

_It's You_  
_Doin' the impossible_  
_Practically unstoppable_  
_Totally untopable_  
_(It's You, It's You)_  
_It's You_  
_Oh, It's You_  
_(the superhero)  
__Over_

"You do know that the majority of that is true, right?" Demetri asked.

"Are you saying I should change my name to Kim Possible?"

He shook his head. "I don't think you can pull of the orange hair."

"Jamie can."

"I swear that's not her natural hair color."

"Well, it is. So get over it."

"So, since he's gone, should I...?" He didn't go on, in fear of giving out too much info.

"Yes, you should go pick up the groceries."

"What do we need?"

"Let's see, we need the food for that special diet you're on. We need to get the gifts for that party. And we need to know how long the Thriftway is open so you can get there in time."

He nodded. I love code.

"All right. I'm on it."

"Good." The bell rang. "Now leave."

"Later." And he walked out.

I looked over to the Cullens. They were whispering among themselves. Most likely about me, about what I'm up to.

"There is a reason, I guess," I said, quoting one of my songs, "Having at once gone too far. When you clean you clean up the hive, does it make wanna cry, and you're still being followed by the Teenage FBI?"

I heard them asking, "What?" "Is she crazy?" "Are you sure she knows about us?"

"Oh, I know about you, alright," I said from across the cafeteria, just to freak them out. "I just haven't done anything because I'm having fun tormenting you." I let out an evil little giggle. And then I walked out the door.

Rosalie was in my fifth, Edward, who wasn't here, was in my sixth, and apparently, all five Cullen kids were in my Gym class.

I guess they really are the Teenage FBI.

Great. Just great.

**************

* * *

**

***********A/N: Hello, my people! And thus, another amazing chapter, from yours truly. :D Spoiler Alert: the next chapter will be a little EPOV, a little Alice POV, a little Demetri POV, and, if I have room (and ideas) BPOV. So review faster if you want more sooner! Hurry! At least five! Please!**

"_It's Just You_" by LMNT-from the Kim Possible soundtrack, if you haven't figured that out yet.


	11. Information

************************************************

****************

******************Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

* * *

**APOV**

"Well, she's noticed us following her," Rosalie pointed out while we were in lunch.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," I snapped. "Real helpful."

"Yes, because you're helping so much."

"I am. I'm the one who was able to dazzle Mrs. Cope into getting us this arrangement, and was able to get Bella's schedule. I've been plenty helpful. Unlike you, who has done nothing but complain ever since she first got here."

"That's because she knows too much. Let's get out while we can."

"Maybe it was an accident," Jasper spoke up for the first time.

"What?" Rose asked, shocked.

"Maybe she survived a vampire attack, so that's how she knows."

"The only way to survive a vampire attack is if you have a vampire with you or a vampire finds you before the attacker kills you."

"Look, I know it's a long shot, but it could've happened."

_(Kim, can you read me?  
Kim Possible, are you there?  
Over)_

"What the hell is that?" I asked. We turned to where the music was blasting, only to see Bella with ear phones in and quietly singing along. Only humans who were right next to her would have heard her, but we could, with our super-hearing and what-not. She was actually really good.

"Why is she singing?" Rosalie asked.

"Beats me." We quieted down to hear the conversation Bella was having with someone who sounded too much like our kind.

"You do know that the majority of that is true, right?" he asked.

"Are you saying that I should change my name to Kim Possible?"

He shook his head. "You can't pull off the orange hair."

"Jamie can."

"I swear that's not her natural hair color."

"Well it is. So get over it."

"So since he's gone, should I..." he didn't finish.

"Yes, you should go pick up the groceries." Bella answered in a clipped tone.

"What do we need?"

"Let's see, we need the food for that special diet you're on. We need the gifts for that party. And we need to know how long the Thriftway is open so you can get there in time."

"All right. I'm on it."

"Good." The bell rang. "Now leave."

"Later." And then he walked out.

"What?" Emmett asked, absolutely confused.

"She was talking about us," I whispered.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie asked.

"Look, I don't know how, or why for that matter, but she was."

"There is a reason I guess," Bella said, looking at us. "Having at once gone too far. When you clean up the hive, does it make you wanna cry, and you're still being followed by the teenage FBI?"

"What?" Emmett repeated.

"Is she crazy?"Jasper added in.

"Are you sure she knows about us?" Rosalie persisted.

"Oh, I know all about you, alright," Bella said from all the way across the cafeteria. "I just haven't done anything to you yet because I'm having fun tormenting you." She let out am evil giggle and left.

"Yeah. She knows about us." And she has powers no other human any of us has ever net before. Which led to the question: is Bella Swam fully human?

**********************************************

* * *

**

**EPOV**

When I got to Denali, they were all surprised. Naturally.

I knocked on the door. Surprisingly (not) Tanya answered.

"Edward! What are you doing here?"

"I just needed some time away from my family."

"So Carlisle isn't here?" Kate asked.

"Nope, just me."

"Well, if that's all..." Tanya didn't finish, at least not out loud. _I wonder if he'll do it..._

"Forget it, Tanya," I said as I walked in.

"Of course."

"Hello, Edward," Elizear said, coming down the stairs.

"Elizear." I nodded in greeting.

"Something's troubling you." It wasn't a question; it was a statement of fact. And it was true.

"Yes, but I need to figure it out on my own."

"You said you needed to get away from your family," Tanya accused.

"In order to figure it out, yes, I needed to be away from my family."

"Oh." Thankfully, she quieted after that.

"Well, is there any way we can help you?" Carmen asked.

"Besides the whole 'staying-away-from-your-family' part?" Kate added.

"Well..." I hesitated. They might be able to help me, but I didn't want one of them to tell Carlisle or anyone else.

"If you do need help, Edward, you know we will keep it as confidential as we can," Elizear assured me.

"Ok...so...there's this girl..." Tanya squealed. "Not you." She looked disappointed for a second, but quickly got over it. "She's the new girl...at my school..."

"And you like her?"

"No. As a matter of fact, her blood drives me crazy. And I'm pretty sure she hates me."

"Well what makes you say that?" Carmen asked.

"Um...well...according to Jasper, her emotions were just like any other teenager, bored out of her mind, and then she locked eyes with Alice and like that," I snapped my fingers, "she hated us." _Thank God..._ Tanya thought, looking very relieved.

"Does she even know you?" Irina asked.

"No, she doesn't. But we're all pretty sure that she does know what we are."

"Wow. That is really weird." Kate said, mostly to herself.

"I know, and what's even weirder is what she did in Biology."

"Let me guess: she wanted to dissect the frog?"

"Funny, Kate." I gave her a pointed look. "No. She didn't pay attention during the entire class-"

"Edward, that's normal teenager behavior," Irina so bluntly pointed out. I continued going like I hadn't heard her.

"Instead, she just sat there writing what I thought were notes at first, but when the bell was about to ring, she pushed it over to me, saying something about how it might give a clue to how a certain someone feels about you. When I read it, it looked like a twisted love poem." I grimaced. "It still does."

"Can we see?" Carmen asked.

"I'd prefer if just Elizear knew about this part."

"Of course," he said, still on the stairs. "Come." I followed him up, and then into his study.

"Well?" I pulled the folded paper out of my pocket, unfolded it, and handed it to him. I heard him go over the first few lines in his mind.

_I'll seek you out  
Slay you alive  
One more word and you won't survive  
And I'm not scared  
Of your stolen power  
See right through you anyhow_

_I won't soothe your pain  
I won't ease your strain  
You'll be waitin' in vain  
I've got nothin' for you to gain_

"She hates you."

"I think we already had that part figured out."

"Well, Edward, I honestly don't know what to do with this. Is it the only thing she's given you?"

"Yes. Today was her first day, so she didn't have the chance to give anything else." I sighed. "Can't you get anything from it?"

Elizear was quiet for a moment. "Well, it sounds like the basics are she knows about you, knows you want her blood and you'll be in pain because of that, but she won't do anything to stop that. She's definitely leading you on, playing with your mind, and when the time comes, she will kill you. Or wants to kill you, anyway."

"All that from one little note?"

"Either that, or this is a twisted love poem."

"Great. So what do I do now?"

"Well, from the way this looks, I'll say you're going to want to be here for the next week or so, in which case we will gladly welcome you."

I nodded. "Thank you." I took back the note, folded it and put it in my pocket. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I really need to hunt." And with that, I jumped out the window.

* * *

******************************DPOV**

After I left, I headed straight for the Cullens. Even though I would never admit it, I usually leave when, and if, Bella is asleep. Since I saw them yesterday, I was able to track them down after she was long gone in the land of her subconscious (which I imagined was a very scary place, at least from my point of view).

The Cullens lived away from the rest of the town, close to the outskirts. It was a large three-story house, and I could hear six vampires inside. I stayed far away enough that they wouldn't be able to detect me. Once I got a good look, I made my way back to Bella just in time to wake her up from whatever nightmare was haunting her that time.

Now, since I knew where they lived, and I knew Edward (why, God, why?) was...'out-of-town', the other four Cullen 'children' were still at school (apparently stalking Bella), and that Dr. Cullen was at work, it leave Mrs. Cullen all alone in that large home, and if I was nice (and lucky) enough, I could get the answers Bella wanted.

When I arrived, I could sense Mrs. Cullen was out in her garden, so I walked in. The first thing I was looking for was anything that gave any weakness to any of them. I headed up the first set of stairs and into the first door I came to. It was full of books, almost as if it was their own personal little library. Only they were medical books and history books. Nothing any of our kind should be interested in.

There was a gasp behind me. "Who are you?" I turned to see a woman with caramel-colored hair, golden eyes, and skin that could only be described as a vampire's.

"I'm very sorry, miss," I said, feigning surprise. "I'm Demetri. I'm a new vampire in town, and I was looking for a more... permanent place to stay. I honestly thought this building was vacant, except for a few things left over from whoever might have inhabited it before. I'm dreadfully sorry for intruding."

After determining that I wasn't a threat, she smiled openly. "Well, hello, Demetri. I'm Esme Cullen." She hesitated. "Might I ask why you want a permanent place?"

"I'm tired of hunting humans. It gets boring after a while, and I'm not fond of the whole killing deal. But I can't find a different way."

Esme's smile returned. "Well, my family and I hunt animals instead of humans. We, too, don't like killing them, so we found an alternative."

"Family?" I questioned; all the other vampires Bella and I (but mostly me with the Volturi) have found only referred to themselves as a coven.

"Come downstairs; it's a rather long explanation, and we would be more comfortable on the couch." Um...okay? I thought. Since when do vampires need to sit? But I nodded and followed anyway.

Once we were settled, she began. "My husband, Carlisle, was the first of us. He was changed in England in the 1600s. In 1918, he found the next, Edward. Next was me in 1926 when I was 26. In 1933, Rosalie came in, then soon brought Emmett in 1935. And then Alice and Jasper joined us a few years after. We've been a family ever since."

"Wow." I was speechless for a moment. "Are any of you gifted?"

"Some of us, yes. Edward can read minds, Alice is psychic, and Jasper can manipulate emotions." I nodded.

"If you don't mind my asking, how long have you been here?"

"Just a little over two years."

"And you hunt animals?"

"Yes. We don't like to hurt humans, so we found an alternative. We call ourselves vegetarians; our little inside joke."

"Are you the only of our kind who... do this?"

"No. We stayed up in Alaska for a few years before coming down, and in Denali there is another family like ours who drink from animals. But other than that…"

"Wow." If I was being 100% honest, I'd say that the Cullens didn't need to be killed. They were no threat to man-kind, as long as they didn't lose control. But if I told this to Bella, she would just turn around and kill me, then go off and kill them. "And it works?"

"Well, we do slip sometimes. But for the most part, yes, it works."

"Well, Esme, I must say. This truly is one amazing family."

"My children will be getting home from school soon. Would you like to meet them?" Esme looked very hopeful, but if I met any of the Cullens, they would kill me before Bella would. Which, in some cases would be a good thing, but...

"I'm very sorry, but I must be on my way now. I'm meeting a friend of mine soon." That, and I don't think your children would like me very much.

Esme sighed. "Well, then another time, perhaps. It was nice meeting you, Demetri."

"You as well, Esme. And, again, I'm very sorry for coming in uninvited. I didn't know anyone actually lived here, so I didn't think to check."

"Oh, it's all right. Don't worry about it." She smiled. You know, if she was human, she would make the perfect mother.

"And thank you for telling me about this alternative for hunting. I shall definitely be trying it out soon."

"You're very welcome."

I gave her one last smile, then left to tell Bella of my discoveries.

* * *

***A/N: You're lucky I'm nice! And that I had ideas! I was gonna cut it off there, but I had thoughts for BPOV, so you get it. But only because I'm nice!**

**

* * *

**

** BPOV**

Once school was out, I got out of the building and into my car as fast as I could while still looking somewhat human. I did, however, drive much faster than I should have, but I didn't care. As long as I was away from the rest of them, I'll be fine.

Demetri was waiting for me in my window. Thank God! I thought I was going to be doomed to this insanity for a while longer.

"What do you know?" I asked, way too anxious for my own good.

"Dr. Cullen was the first Cullen, then Edward-" I flinched "-Esme, Mrs. Cullen as the rest of the town knows her, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice and Jasper came together without Carlisle changing them. It was Carlisle's idea to start drinking from animals, so as long as they are in control, they aren't any threat to humans. And the only three that have talents are the ones that we've already named."

"Wow."

"And if you want my opinion, I think we should leave them alone."

I looked at Demetri, very surprised. "I'm-I'm sorry I don't think I heard that right. Could you please repeat it?"

"Look, I know you strongly disagree with this, especially with what happened today, but I honestly think we should just leave them alone."

"_Why_?"

"They aren't a threat, Bella. To humans or us."

I shook my head. I had dealt with enough crap today. "Leave." I put my earphones in and cranked the volume up loud enough to possibly break my eardrums, laid down on my bed, and put a cold compress over my eyes.

After a little while, I heard a small sigh, and the soft footsteps of a vampire as Demetri walked out of my room, closed my door, and went to the basement to his room.

I knew I overreacted (or under, in this case) but I was seriously pissed off. So I just laid back, relaxed, and lost myself in the only thing I could still relay on. Music.

* * *

***A/N: I better get a whole lot of reviews for being nice enough to add BPOV! Or else you'll ave to wait a long while before you get another chapter! SO review!**


	12. Catch Me If You Can

************************************************

****************

******************Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I love Saturday. Like, a _lot_.

Throughout the entire week, the Cullens followed me around, attempting to make it subtle. Didn't work much. And Cullen never showed his face. Wonder what he's been up to. I had fun irritating them, though. Who knew music could be so much fun?

Wednesday: All The Way Up by Emily Osment  
Thursday: Secrets by Jordan Pruitt (that one was lots of fun)  
Friday: Decode by Paramore **(It's on the Twilight soundtrack. I had to have it _somewhere!_)**

And now it's Saturday. Hallelujah!

Charlie went to work a little later than I would have liked, but he still left. Leaving the house to me and Demetri.

"I'm goin' out!" I yelled to Demetri at the top of the basement stairs. And not a second later, he was right in front of me.

"Where? It's pouring!"

I looked at him expectantly. "Your point?"

Demetri rolled his eyes. "No talking to strangers."

"Mmk."

"No going somewhere you'll get lost."

"Mmk."

"No getting pnemonia."

"Aww! Come on!"

"Bella."

"Fine." I cracked a smile and walked out the door.

The thing i love the most about the rain is that it's the only time I can cry about... _certain things_... without anyone knowing. So I put in my earbuds, turn on my iPod, and walked into the forest. There was some shelter from the downpour, but not much. As the music came on, I started singing along.

_I wandered through fiction to look for the truth_  
_Buried beneath all the lies_  
_And I stood at a distance to feel who you are_  
_Hiding myself in your eyes_

_And hold on before it's too late_  
_We'll run 'til we leave this behind_  
_Don't fall, just be who you are_  
_It's all that we need in our lives_

_And the risk that might break you_  
_Is the one that would save_  
_A life you don't live is still lost_

_So stand on the edge with me_  
_Hold back your fear and see_  
_Nothing is real 'til it's gone_

_And hold on before it's too late_  
_We'll run 'til we leave this behind_  
_Don't fall, just be who you are_  
_It's all that we need in our lives_

_So live like you mean it_  
_Love 'til you feel it_  
_It's all that we need in our lives_

_So stand on the edge with me_  
_Hold back your fear and see_  
_Nothing is real 'til it's gone_

_Hold on before it's too late_  
_We'll run 'til we leave this behind_  
_Don't fall, just be who you are_  
_It's all that we need in our lives_

_And hold on before it's too late_  
_We'll run 'til we leave this behind_  
_Don't fall, just be who you are_  
_It's all that we need in our lives_  
_It's all that we need in our lives_  
_It's all that I need in my life_

I kept wandering and snging. Before I knew it, I found myself at a river. A pretty wide river at that. **(sound familar?)** I backed up a few steps, then ran. At the river's edge, I pushed off, making my body go flying through the air. I flipped a couple times to make sure I had enough momentum to get across. And skillfully, I landed on my feet. Like a cat. (Demetri jokes about how I'm so 'cat-like', too. He gets really irritating at times.) I started walking again, but this time I heard voices. Quickly, I turned off my Pod and crouched down, hiding behind bushs and trees.

"So, figure it out yet?" I know that voice. That voice belonged to Alice Cullen.

"Nope. Still stumped." No. No, that was not...

I dared to take a peek. The back was just a big glass door. I could see everything. Including Edward Cullen.

Against my will, I let a small growl out.

Everyone turned towards the back. I didn't duck. For the first time, I saw Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. He looked like a model, and she was like Snow White in the flesh. I'd say blood, but blood doesn't run through their veins.

"Is that..." Emmett asked.

"No... no it can't be..." Alice whispered.

"It's Swan, isn't it?" Rosalie said.

"Can... we... chase... her...?" Jasper asked slowly.

Well, my cover's blown. Might as well enjoy the time I have here.

I stood up and yelled, "Catchme if you can, Leech-Boy!" They looked very insulted, especiallyJasper. So I turned my Pod back on and started 'running' away, to which they angrily followed.

_Oh, come on try to catch me_  
_Oh, catch me if you can_  
_Oh, come on try to catch me_  
_Oh, catch me if you can _

"Why are we chsing her?" Cullen asked.

"She knows about us, you moron!" Rosalie answered back.

"You guys are fun to listen to! We should do this more often!" I shouted, as I picked up speed.

_Look out_  
_It's time the world was ready _  
_For a new thing_  
_It's time I got ahead_  
_Get fit_  
_Nothin's gonna stop me_  
_And I won't quit til I'm sittin' on the top_

_I'll never give when the going gets rough_  
_I know I'm gonna make it through_  
_So just trying will never be enough_  
_I'll show you there's nothing that I can't do_

_Oh, come on try to catch me_  
_Oh, catch me if you can_  
_Oh, come on try to catch me_  
_Oh, catch me if you can_

I started singing along, knowing it would piss them off further.

_Come on, come on catch me now_  
_Catch me pokemon_  
_Can you come on catch me, can you now_  
_You can't catch me anyhow_

_Get up_  
_Let's see what you're made of_  
_Bring it on, you know I'm not afraid_  
_There's no way you can slow me down now_  
_It's time to show you what I'm all about_

_I'll never give when the going gets rough_  
_I know I'm gonna make it through_  
_So just trying will never be enough_  
_I'll show you there's nothing that I can't do_

_Oh, come on try to catch me_  
_Oh, catch me if you can_  
_Oh, come on try to catch me_  
_Oh, catch me if you can_

_Oh, come on try to catch me (Catch me now)_  
_Oh, catch me if you can (Come on come on catch me now)_  
_Oh, come on try to catch me (Come catch me now)_  
_Oh, catch me if you can (You can't catch me anyhow)_

I turned around started running backwards. "Come on, can't you go any faster? I'm barely sweatin' here!" I heard footsteps, and soon saw Cullen catching up with me. "Now here's a challenge." I turned back to normal and picked it up to full speed.

_It's so close_  
_I can almost taste it (taste it)_  
_There's no way I'll ever look back_  
_It's so hard_  
_But stoppin's not an option_  
_I'm gonna keep on, keep on_  
_Cuz I believe in me_

_Come on, come on catch me now (meeeeeeee)_  
_Catch me pokemon_  
_Can you come and catch me can you now_  
_You can't catch me anyhow_

_Come on, come on catch me now (ohh)_  
_Catch me pokemon _  
_Can you come and catch me can you now (catch me)_  
_You can't catch me anyhow (oh)_

_Come on, come on catch me now (oh, catch me if you)_  
_Catch me pokemon _  
_Can you come and catch me can you now (catch me)_  
_You can't catch me anyhow (oh, catch me if you can)_

_Come on, come on catch me now (oh catch me if you)_  
_Catch me pokemon_  
_Can you come and catch me can you now (catch me)_

_Catch me if you can_

I was shocked. Cullen was amazingly still behind me.

_Oh, come on try to catch me (oh)_  
_Oh, catch me if you can_  
_Oh, come on try to catch me (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Oh, catch me if you can (oh, oh, yeah, yeah)_

_Oh, come on try to catch me (Catch me now) (Come on and catch me)_  
_Oh, catch me if you can (Come on come on catch me now) (If you can)_  
_Oh, come on try to catch me (Come catch me now) (Catch me, catch me)_  
_Oh, catch me if you can (You can't catch me anyhow)_

I could see the back off my fence, and hear Cullen behind me. "Not bad," I said, "but you're not going to make it."

"No?"

"Wanna know why?"

"Sure, why not?" I detected a small hint of sacasm in his voice.

"Cuz you're 'bout to trespass." I jumped against the fence, against a tree three feet next to it, and then flipped over the edge, landing in my backyard.

_Oh, come on try to catch me (Come on, come on, catch me now)(Let's see what your made of)_  
_Oh, catch me if you can (Catch me pokemon) (If you can)_  
_Oh, come on try to catch me (Can you come and catch me, can you now)(Never give up)_  
_Oh, catch me if you can (You can't catch me anyhow)(Oh, yeah)_

_Oh, come on try to catch me (Come on, come on, catch me now) (Oooooo)_  
_Oh, catch me if you can (Catch me pokemon) (yeah)_  
_Oh, come on try to catch me (Can you come and catch me, can you now)(come on)_  
_Oh, catch me if you can_

"Demetri, I'm home!" I called as I walked through the back door. "And I followed all the rules you gave me.

"Really?"

"Yup, all of 'em. I didn't talk to strangers, and I didn't get lost, and I didn't get pnemonia. Even though I did get soaked."

"You did something I didn't specify, didn't you?"

"Now why ever would you make that assumption?" I asked with a sly, innocent smile.

"What did you do?" he asked slowly.

"Oh, you know, just the usual."

"Usual meaing...?"

"Being chased through the forest by a bunch of suckers."

"Bella!"

"Not my fault this time!"

"Then whose is it?"

"I was walking, and I accidently found where they live. And then the started chasing me."

"What happened to Plan A?"

"It got screwed."

"Plan B?"

"I got bored."

Demetri shook his head. "Go get changed."

Smiling in content, I made my way upstairs. Today was a good day.

* * *

***A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had major writers block. But it's good, right? And pretty unexpected. Please review! I only got, like, three from the last chapter. I'm feeling very unappreiciated. So please reivew.**

**The Other Disclaime: "Before It's Too Late" by Goo Goo Dolls and "Catch Me If You Can" by Angela Via. I haven't heard the second one, but the lyrics sound pretty good, right?**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Guinea Pig

************************************************

****************

******************Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

* * *

**EPOV**

"We almost had her!" Rosalie yelled when we were all changed and dry again. "We were so _close_! And you ruined it!"

"What did I do?" I asked. "I just got back!"

"She knows about us, moron! We are in danger because of this. If the Volturi find out-"

"The Volturi aren't going to find out," Carlisle said firmly. "And could someone please explain to us what is going on?"

"Bella Swan is not fully human," Jasper said. "And she knows far too much about us."

"How do we know this?"

"She told us," Alice answered. "Wednesday. Someone asked if we were sure she knew about us. And from across the cafeteria, she answered, 'Oh, I know all about you'."

"We need to get out of here," Rosalie said. "We have to leave. Now."

"She can't be that bad," Esme tried to reason. "She seems like a lovely girl."

"Well she's not!"

"There has to be a logical explanation for this," Carlisle said.

"She outran _Edward_, Carlisle. No human would be able to do that. She can't be human!"

"Do I get any say in this?" I asked.

"No!" Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper said.

"Course not."

"Look, everyone just calm down," Carlisle looked at Jasper. Immediately there was a calmness around the room. "Thank you. Now, have any of you actually tried to talk to Bella? Not from across the cafeteria, but face to face?"

Silence.

"Do you think that if you do, things might get cleared up a little?"

Silence.

"I volunteer Edward," Rosalie said suddenly.

"Second."

"Third."

"Why me?"

"Because you're still single, and if things get cleared up, then maybe..."

"If you value your life, Alice, you won't finish that thought." Jasper growled. How expected.

"Fine. I'll do it."

Alice smiled. "You start Monday."

_Great..._ I thought. _Just great. My sister's trying to get me hooked up with someone who just might have the strength to kill me. Why am _I_ always the guinea pig?_


	14. Cruella de Vil

************************************************

****************

******************Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

**************And because you're probably questioning this, when Bella refers to 'Cullen' she's talking about Edward. She doesn't like saying or thinking his name because they make memories of the first Edward come back, so she calls him 'Cullen'.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Monday was fun... and not so fun. Not fun: Cullen was back. Fun: it provided new torture methods! Yay!

I walked into the cafetera, Dmetri next to me, with a smile on my face and a skip in my step. Looking over to the Cullens, I saw all five of them. Once again talking about me. Since Cullen was back, I decided to target him.

"So, Cullen. Figure out my note yet?"

"What note?" Rosalie demaded.

Cullen ignored her and shook his head. "I'm clueless."

"Would you like a hint?"

"That would be helpful."

"Mmm, I don't know. I'm not in a merciful mood today..."

"Please?"

I still thought abou it. As the intro to the song finished, I said, "Try this."

_I'll seek you out _  
_Slay you alive _  
_One more word and you won't survive _  
_And I'm not scared _  
_Of your stolen power _  
_See right through you anyhow _

_I won't sooth your pain _  
_I won't ease your strain _  
_You'll be waiting in vain _  
_I've got nothin' for you to gain _

_I'm takin' it slow _  
_Feedin' my flame _  
_Shuffelin' the cards of your game _  
_And just in time _  
_In the right place _  
_Suddenly I will play my Ace _

_I won't sooth your pain _  
_I won't ease your strain _  
_You'll be waiting in vain _  
_I've got nothin' for you to gain _

_Eyes On Fire _  
_You're spine is ablaze _  
_Foolin' any fool with my gaze _  
_And just in time _  
_In the right place _  
_Steadily emerging with grace _

_Foolin' an fool with my gaze _  
_Steadily emergin with grace _  
_Foolin' any fool with my gaze _  
_Steadily emegin with grace_

During the song, he pulled out the folded paper and was reading along as I sang.

"It's a _song_?" he asked, looking at the paper in disbelief.

"Yes."

"I officially decided it was a twisted love poem!"

I shrugged. "Could be that too."

"Well that's certainly helps."

"I'm so nice!"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Would you like another song to help you?"

"What more is there?"

"Oh, there's tons more."

"Like...?"

I had to think about that. "i'm not entirely sure. Let's check." I looked at m iPod, scrolling through songs and albums. "Ooh, here's a good song."

"Wait, what is it?" Demetri asked.

"Did you know that the end of Bella is the end of Cruella?"

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

_Oh, oh, oh  
__Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh, oh  
Look out for Cruella de Vil  
__Oh, oh, oh  
__Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh, oh  
Look out for Cruella de Vil_

_Cruella de Vil, Cruella d Vil  
If she doesn't scare you  
No evil thing will  
To see her is totake a sudden chill  
Cruella, Cruella de Vil_

_The curl of the lip  
The ice in the stare  
All innocent children had better beware  
She's like a spide wating for the kill  
Lookout for Cruella de Vil_

_Cruella, Cruella de Vil  
If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will  
Cruella, Cruella de Vil  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella de Vil_

_Oh, oh, oh  
__Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh, oh_

_The vampire bat  
The inhuman beast  
She outta be locked up and never released  
The world was such a wholesome place until  
Cruella, Cruella de Vil  
Yeah!_

_Cruella, Cruella de Vil  
If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will  
Cruella, Cruella de Vil  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella de Vil_

_Oh, oh, oh  
__Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh, oh  
(Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-oh, oh)_

_At first you think Cruella is the Devil  
But after time has worn away the shock  
You come to realize  
You've seen her kind of eyes  
Watching you from underneath the rock!_

_Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will  
Cruella, Cruella De Vil  
To see her is to take a sudden chill  
Cruella De Vil_

_Oh, oh, oh  
__Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh, oh  
Look out for Cruella de Vil  
__Oh, oh, oh  
__Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh, oh  
Look out for Cruella de Vil  
__Oh, oh, oh  
__Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh, oh  
Look out for Cruella de Vil_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Emmett asked.

"Figure it out, moron."

The bell rang. I got up and walked out the door, Demetri following me faithfully.


	15. Sarcasm's My Thing

************************************************

****************

******************Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Aww, look," I said as I sat down. The vampire came back."

"How did you figure that out?" Cullen asked.

"Well, I'd tell you, but then my fun would be ruined."

The bell rang.

"Alright. Attention, class!" Mr. Banner said, quieting us down. "OK, now on your tables I have put six slides. You are to organize them into the six stages of mitosis. And the first team to be done wins the Golden Onion!" He held up a gold spray-painted onion. Everyone groaned. "Twenty minutes. On your mark, get set, go!"

Everyone grabbed their books and opened to the right page. Everyone except me and Cullen, that is.

"Why do you do this to us?"

"Because I can?"

"But you don't actually hate us."

"Uh, let me think… Do I…? Oh, yeah, I do."

"We never did anything to you."

"You didn't have to."

"So it was someone else?"

"Ding ding, we _finally_ have a winner."

"Is that how you know about us?"

"Are you sure there's a brain in that head?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Hey, sarcasm's my thing."

"I wasn't being sarcastic. I was being cynical."

"Uh, no. You were being sarcastic." I sighed. "Can we please get back to the subject at hand?"

Cullen looked closely at each slide, without the microscope, of course. He put them in order. "There. Happy?"

I leaned over and looked at them. "It's right," he insisted. I looked up at smirked.

"Looks like you need to get your eyes checked," I said smugly as I switched the 3rd and 4th slides around.

"That's not right!" He picked the two up and compared them, then put them back down. "I hate you."

"Congratulations. You're number… 3, 462 on the list of people who hate me."

"How did you manage _that_?"

"I've been around a lot."

"Apparently."

We were quiet for a while.

"What, no 20 questions?" I asked.

"Why would I ask when I know you're either going to skillfully evade it, or make some sarcastic remark?"

"I hope you realize you just asked me a question." The last half of the sentence came out with me laughing.

"See? Skillfully evading."

"I am enjoying myself way too much."

"Do you have any idea how infuriatingly irritating you are?"

"Do you have any idea how much I actually care?"

"And there's that sarcastic remark I was looking for."

"The fact you actually expected anything different surprises me. Now I have a question for you."

"And if I skillfully evade?"

"You'll be too shocked."

"Finally. A straight answer."

"You were nominated by your family to be the one to talk to me, weren't you?"

It's so weird how I'm always right.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I have my ways." Thank you, Demetri.

"OK, class! Time is up!" Everyone groaned. Mr. Banner ignored them, and started babbling on about some biology crap I already knew. So I slipped my earphones up my shirt, put them in my ears, and turned my iPod on, reveling in the sound of a drumbeat.

After a while of random doodling on a piece of paper, I felt something poke my shoulder. Looking over, I mouthed "What?" to Cullen. He pulled out my ear bud and said, "Bell's about to ring."

I rolled my eyes. Honestly, I didn't care. I've been through high school way too much anyway.

And like he said, the bell rang.

"So," I said, following him out of the room, a slight skip in my step. "Are we gonna do this again tomorrow?"

"NO!"

"You sound so positive." I laughed and walked down the hall, once again leaving him in my dust. Or scent, whichever you prefer.


	16. Winter Blunderland

******************Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

*******************A/N: I bet you all hate me for not updating in so long! But I've been working really super hard on this chapter, which is why it took so long. I wanted to make sure it was absolutely perfect before anyone read it. So here it is! A nice long chapter to make up for my short-growing chapters. Please don't hate me!**

******************Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**BPOV**

The small, annoying, repetitive beep of my alarm clock shocked me out of last night's nightmare. Edward's words still rang in my head.

_"Go easy on him, Crys. He's only trying to help."_

Who? And help with what? Did he mean Demetri? But I'm never easy on him. And sure, he helps, but only when he knows I can't do it by myself. Which I _can_. These questions kept bouncing around in my head, waiting for answers to come blow them up.

Sighing, I threw my blanket off and stood up. My breath caught in my throat. Something wasn't right. I looked down at my arms. Did I get attacked in the middle of the night? No, I would've felt _that_. I looked around. Is something missing? Other than my non-existent homework, no. Then it hit me.

The window. Or, to be more specific, the light coming in from the window. It was still the gray-green light that Forks naturally has, but it was clearer.

I walked over and looked outside. A fine layer of snow covered everything. But what made it worse was the rain that followed turned most of the snow into ice. Oh, God. Today will be a _nightmare_.

Usually, I'm amazingly well-balanced. I have to be; I'm a vampire slayer. Put ice into the picture… well… things get pretty… oh, I'd say _not good_.

"Look at that," Demetri said behind me. "We were right."

"Shocker."

"Now do me a favor, and don't die. We all know how bad you get around ice."

"You know, you'd think that skiing down the Himalayas in the middle of winter wearing nothing but a really small halter top, short-shorts, and flip-flops when you're thirteen would make a girl pretty used to slipping on ice."

"Yes, you would think that, but obviously, it's wrong. Although, you did do better hiking up Mt. Everest in the same attire just a year later."

"Whereas that's true, that was also just so I could get used to the coldness of a vampire's skin, not to see how well I could balance on ice."

"Would you like to go back? I'm pretty sure we could cure you of your _mice_-fortune."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Would you just get ready for school? You don't have much time left."

"Well, I _would_, if you would just _get out_."

"Leaving." Demetri walked out and closed the door behind him. "Oh, and just a little note, Charlie's already gone."

"No, really? I thought the magical Tire Fairies came just to make those tire tracks on the snow. Darn."

"Shut up," Demetri muttered, then he went downstairs.

After getting dressed, I went downstairs to try to find something short and sweet for breakfast.

"Already looked," Demetri said, coming up from the basement. "There's cold pizza and milk."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much."

I groaned, but quickly grabbed a slice of pepperoni. And remember, kids, to listen to your parents and never run with food in your mouth. You could die. Of course, _I _didn't, but _you_ could.

I was running late, not that I cared all that much, but I wanted to get a good head start on torturing Cullen & Co. I had a couple of great ideas that I wanted to try, but I had to be at least five steps ahead, instead of my usual three. Which was already difficult enough because of Little Psychic Pixie predicting my every move.

Stupid gifted vampires.

Stuffing the last of the crust in my mouth, I ran back up the stairs to grab my bag and tot.

"Are you really that unfocused?"

I sighed in defeat. "Where are they?"

Demetri rolled his eyes. "You took 'em down with you the first time. They're on the couch."

"Thank you!" I ran back down and to the couch. Sure enough, there they were. Sitting perfectly nice like they were brand new. I  
mentally scoffed. As if they were.

I swung my bag on my shoulder and my tote on my, well, my other shoulder and threw the door open.

And stopped dead in my tracks.

"This oughtta be interesting," I heard Demetri mutter behind me. There was ice _everywhere_—the driveway, the street, the sidewalk. I felt like I just walked into my own personal 'Winter Death-Trap'. Wow, I'm outta whack. It's March, there's ice everywhere, and I'm thinking up jacked-up Christmas songs.

"Okay," I said firmly. "I have a plan."

"Oh, God," Demetri sighed in exasperation. "Kill me now. Please. Spare me!"

"You're only saying that because you know my plan involves you."

"Okay, now I'm really scared." Demetri sighed again, but it was a sigh of defeat. He walked out the door and faced me. "Alright. What do you want?"

I took my bags of my shoulders and gave them to him. "Go put my bags in the backseat."

"While you're doing…"

"Something."

"Of course." He shook his head. "This is gonna be _really_ interesting." Demetri took my bags and walked towards my car. Then he started singing (to the melody of Rockin Around The Christmas Tree, of all songs!) "_Walkin around the iced driveway at the beginning of March_." I rolled my eyes.

"You're off-key!"

"I really don't care!" And like every good fake boyfriend, after he pulled the cover off (so there wouldn't be and snow/ice/rain on my leather interior) he put my bags in the backseat of my car.

"So, now what?"

I took a deep breath, and then booked it out the door. I was running too fast to slip on the ice, my feet were barely touching the ground! Right before I should've stopped to get into my car, I jumped…

And landed face-first in the drivers' seat.

"Was that really necessary?" Demetri asked from… somewhere. I was pretty disoriented from the impact, and my neck hurt a little.

"Yes. Yes it was."

Demetri sighed. "Just tell me you didn't break anything."

I rubbed my neck. "Think I popped my neck."

"But it's not broken, _right_?"

"Aww, Demetri, I never knew you cared for me so much!" I clapped my hands together, jumped up and down in the seat, and smiled like an idiot. All sarcastically, of course.

"Go to school." He started to walk away, but turned back to me. "And don't die! I really don't wanna be the one to explain to Ashlie and Jamie that you died on my watch because I let you walk on ice."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I waved him off, then started my ah-may-zing car (come on, you have to love it by now) and took off down the street.

Driving on ice, I could do. Actually, I can do practically anything on ice—run, drive, stand, bike, ice skate, play football, and if I knew how to breakdance, I could probably breakdance on ice, too. The only thing I can't do on ice is _walk_. For some stupid reason, the great Gods decided to have me _not_ walk on ice, of all things. I don't get it.

I pulled into the school lot and then to the first open space I could get. My plan was the same at home: grab and go, and get inside as fast as I could. But that plan was soon got killed as I saw teachers walking around, patrolling, making sure teenagers didn't throw snowballs or ice chunks at each other. Or teenagers didn't run on the ice in fear of hurting themselves or others.

Ah, hell.

Well, looks like I'll be late to first… and maybe second. Normally, I wouldn't care, but today I have plans that need time. And _no ice_. I sighed, and reached into the backseat to grab my bags. This was gonna be a _long_ day.

Slowly, I opened the door and climbed out, being careful to not move my feet too much. I closed my door, still on my feet.

"Minor setback, major operation," I muttered.

"Aww, is the little girl afraid of a little ice and snow?" Rosalie mocked from across the lot.

"Aren't the mosquitos supposed to be hibernating?" I sneered back. Her face quickly turned from smug to offended. I smirked.

"Oh, that was low," Cullen said, "even for you."

I laughed. "Oh, Cullen. Silly, silly, naïve Cullen. You have _no_ idea how low I can get."

"Why are you talking about a limbo contest?" Alice said. We looked at her as if she had a third head.

"Wow," I said, holding it out. I shook my head and looked away. "And I thought Rosalie was the dumbest of them all."

"Hey!"

"Get over it, Blondie." I turned my back on them and placed my bags on the hood of my car. I began rummaging through my backpack, making it look like I was checking to make sure I had all my homework done and accounted for. That was when it happened.

I felt the tension before I heard the squealing of tires on ice. I didn't think anything of it; I thought whoever was driving would regain control in a moment. So I was shocked when someone shouted "Bella, look out!" The only people who say that to me usually mean it as a joke. This was _so_ not a joke.

Slowly, I turned around. Tyler Crowley's van was slipping on the ice, headed straight towards me. My body got ready to defend; I almost never chose flight when it came down to it. Every nerve in my body sang loud with adrenalin. As the van came closer, I carefully took a step to get the right posture.

Something white flashed by. Something cold hit my side. I lost my footing and slipped, the back of my head crashing into the ice. I felt a splinter of ice cut into my forearm. There was a sound of metal bending, protesting against some sort of pressure. Then everything just… stopped.

Slowly, I looked around, then up. My eyes met a pair of gold ones. We stared at each other, breathing hard.

"Bella," he said quietly, "are you okay?" I nodded.

"Oh my God!" students began screaming. A lot more yelled "Bella, are you alright?" One shouted "Someone get Tyler out of the van!"

Cullen and I pulled away from each other, realizing how close we were, and put as much distance as we could between us in the small space provided.

I looked over to thank him, but something beside him drew my attention away.

"You _dented _my **_car_**?"

"Excuse me, but I just _saved_ you from death or other serious injury."

"I didn't _need_ **_saving_**."

"Yeah, you made that very clear when you were just _standing_ there."

"I was getting ready to stop it myself, which you _might_ have noticed if you hadn't been so busy attempting to impersonate Superman."

"The only thing Superman has that I don't is laser vision and a weakness to kryptonite."

"And the ability to fly, which is why Superman is Superman and you are a little nobody hundreds of years old."

"I am only a little over a century old, thank you very much."

"Ooh, only a century. Congratulations!" I smiled wryly and clapped my hands. Something wet hit my face. Cullen's eyes went wide and he stopped breathing. My hand flew up to my face and wiped it off. I already had my suspicions—only one thing could make a vampire react like that. Slowly, I looked at my hand.

Red. That figures.

I looked down at my arm. There was a cut, about an inch long, just barely an inch away from any veins. It must've been pretty deep though, because there was a lot of blood.

"Scoot. Now."

"There isn't any room," he said, trying not to look at me.

"Then you can either follow my instructions, or you can hold your breath for a few more minutes."

"What do you need?"

"Something to wrap around my arm to wipe up the blood so when we get out of here, the paramedics don't freak and put me on a stretcher for a small bump on my head and an even smaller cut on my arm." I looked down. The only evidence there ever being a cut was the almost dried blood on my arm. Cullen looked at my arm, and started stuttering a list of questions.

"What—but there was—and it was—and now it's—"

"Yeah. I know. I happen to heal fast." I pulled my arm away from him. Reaching down, I ripped the bottom off my jeans, leaving that leg in Capri's, and wiped as much of the blood off my arm as I could. I groaned. It was almost gone, just faint pink lines running down and across my arm. The rubbing also started to show jagged pink scars mixed with petite silver crescents. I quickly covered my arm with my jacket.

"What were those—those marks?" Cullen asked hesitantly. The van in front of us started moving, and I could heat sirens and teachers yelling, and I know Demetri was gonna be here soon too.

"I'm more involved in your world than you think I am." The van had been moved enough that I could get up and attempt to walk away. Attempt, but fail, because as soon as I was up, I was swamped with students and teachers and medical people.

"Oh my God, get off me!" I yelled, trying to maneuver my way through the crowd. It was almost impossible, but then again, a human girl of 34 looking like she's only 17 fighting and killing vampires pretty much gives 'impossible' a whole new definition. So, in theoretical comparison, pushing through a crowd should be a piece of cake.

Confronting Demetri, on the other hand…

"Bella!" Charlie called. He pushed through the crowd like it _was_ cake. Lucky.

I was surrounded by students and teachers and medical people, two ambulances, and three police cars.

I _hate _being somewhat claustrophobic.

"Bella! Are you ok? You're not hurt or anything, are you?" Charlie kept turning me around, surveying for anything out of line.

I forced him to stop. (I was kinda starting to get dizzy.) "Charlie, I'm fine. Trust me."

"You were nearly crushed!" Over-exaggerating a little bit, don't ya think?

"But I wasn't. So I'm just fine."

"Will you go to the hospital anyway? Just to make sure there's nothing you can't feel on the inside or anything?" Ahh, no thank you. Hospitals and I don't really get along that well.

"Charlie, I _really_ don't like—"

"Please Bella? Just for me?" I looked at Charlie… and saw nothing but fatherly care and concern.

I groaned. "Fine, I'll get checked. Just for you. But the first doctor who tries to put me on a stretcher is gonna need to be on it far more than I do."

"Making threats to people who haven't done anything. Yeah, she'll be fine."

My body froze at the voice behind me. _I am in _so_ much trouble_.

"Chief Swan. We need help getting Tyler out of the van," some random cop came up and said. Charlie left with him. _No!_ I wanted to scream. _Don't leave me here alone with him!_

I took a deep breath and slowly turned around. He wasn't smiling.

"I'm not dead?"

"Not the point." Demetri snapped. "I told you not to walk on the ice!"

"And I didn't! Tyler drove like crap and hit the ice wrong. I was just standing there. I'm a victim, I tell you. A victim!"

"Just like they were." He whispered. That was the lowest blow he could've used. I felt my face drop from defense to hurt. I looked at him in disbelief. He knew damn well we didn't talk about this. I watched his face as he realized how much that stung.

"OK, that was low, and I'm sorry. But can you really blame me? I'm off a little ways in the forest trying to find something to eat and the next thing I hear is that you got caught in a car accident on campus. I just… Bella, I don't want this to be a repeat of Chicago."

"And you think I do? I don't want this to be anything like Chicago. But if things keep going the way they do…" I sighed. "When are things just gonna stop going round and round?"

"Go ask God, 'cause I really don't know." We stood there in silence for a few minutes. "Oh, I have a question for you."

"Is it one I can actually answer?"

"I believe so."

"Will I actually _want_ to answer it, or will I have to be all '_that_ is an excellent question' on you?"

"Why do I smell your blood?"

Survey says, number two! Demetri looked at me expectantly. I took a few steps back while chuckling. "_That_, my friend, is an _excellent_ question. I mean, really! It had the right words… and they were in the right order and everything. Not only that, but you used the right voice tone, and you had a pretty good facial expression. But, most importantly, your question ended… with a _question mark!_ That's the most important part! And when you combine all of those together, you get an _excellent_ question. Congratulations." I smiled.

Demetri looked at me for a few moments, then said, "I'll go ask Cullen."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Watch me." He started walking over to the Cullens, who were standing by their cars.

"No, Demetri. Please don't." I was about to start after him, but I didn't dare try to walk and running might get me in trouble (something I didn't need right now).

He was just a few steps away, but far enough that I couldn't stretch out and grab him. Then he turned around and started this slow-mo backwards walk. And then started _taunting_ me!

"Can't touch this. Nope, no, no, can't touch this. Nuh-uh… can't touch this. Break it down!" And then he was dancing.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. "_That_ I can do." I was soon going to start after him, but some field-nurse person said to get in the ambulance.

It was hard, but I managed to stay calm. "Thanks, but I can drive myself to the hospital."

"Ma'am, you fell and hit your head on the ice pretty hard. You may have a concussion."

"Then my older brother can drive me there. Right, Demetri?" I said a little louder and looked at him expectantly. He looked at me for a moment, then sighed in defeat.

"Can you, sir?"

"Yeah, I'll drive her." The nurse walked away, towards the ambulance he was just trying to get me into. I smirked at Demetri.

"I'll ask him later."

"You do that. Now help me to my car at a normal human rate." He picked me up bridal style and began walking to my car.

"Was this necessary?"

"You spontaneously, strategically, stopped my rap, dance, _and_ answer. Yes. It's necessary."

"Well, it's not _my_ fault I have this hatred of hospitals. Or that that nurse decided just _then_ to ask me to get in the ambulance to go to the hospital. It _could_ be your fault that you decided just then to started rapping and dancing and questioning."

"So help me Bella, I _will_ drop you."

"Whatevs." I rolled my eyes. Him having to carry was embarrassing and unwanted. And freakishly irritating.

I looked over Demetri's shoulder at the Cullens. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were completely ratting Cullen out. Alice was making some sort of desperate attempt at making them stop, but it was obvious that she was just as upset as the others.

"Check it." I nodded over his shoulder towards the bickering vamps. "If I started some sort of family feud between Cullen & Co. then I will be extremly happy with myself."

"Only you, Bella. Only you."

"Aren't I special?"

Demetri gently put me into the passenger seat. As he backed off to go around, he looked at the door.

"He _dented_ your **_car_**?"

"That's what I said!"

"Why is it such a big deal if I dented her car while _saving her life_?" Cullen asked, utter disbelief evident on his face.

Demetri looked at Cullen, then back to me. "And he isn't dead yet?" he mouthed.

"Plan, remember?"

Demetri shook his head as he walked around to the drivers' side. "The restraint you have now. If this happened three years ago, he'd be gone faster than he can run."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't rub it in."

The drive to the hospital was more irritating then most drives with Demetri. Most likely because it was to a _hospital_. And because it was _slow_. My car was designed to go _fast_, therefore, I drive it _fast_. Going this slow was _killing_ me on the inside.

"Can't we go any faster?"

"Sorry, but we've got a whole bunch of medicals and officers behind us. I completely intend on going the speed limit. However, I could slow down if you want."

"Demetri!"

"Oh, quit whining." He looked at me carefully for a moment. "Seriously, quit whining. It's kinda freaking me out. And it's not entirely _you_."

"How in hell is whining 'not entirely me'? I do it all the time."

"Yeah... but this time _I'm_ driving _your_ car while ambulances and police cars follow _us_ and we're dealing with a _lot_ of things that are completely stressing _you_ out - "

"Get to the point already!"

"We're here. Please don't kill me!" Demetri pulled into the parking space closest to the doors and turned the engine off. I opened the door and stepped out, making sure to hold on to the car.

I looked up at the building. Memories of places like this came creeping up through my mind, demanding my attention. Before I let myself get caught up in one of them, I shoved them all back, slammed my car door, then ran into the hospital.

"Solid ground, thank God!" I said as soon as I was in the doors, little too loud. Demetri was right behind me. "Now let's get this over with, so I can get out of here."

"And the sooner, the better. I really don't want to listen to you complain this entire time."

"If this small plan that just formed in my mind works, you won't."

"Oh, God. Why are you thinking again?"

I didn't get a chance to shoot some sarcastic remark back at him because I was suddenly being rushed into some emergency room with nurses galore surrounding me. Luckily, once I was in a room and on a bed, they all left.

"Why do I feel like I just admitted myself into the looney bin?" I whispered to myself, looking around. Everything was white and bright and smelled like sanitation cleaner. Pretty soon the fumes were gonna start getting to my head. "Why did I agree to this?"

"Because your father loves you and wants to make sure you're all right," a slightly familar yet completely unrecognizable musical voice said from behind me. I half-turned to see a man - probably only in his twenties - walking in. _Why are the good doctors so young?_ I asked myself.

"Dr. Cullen, I presume."

"Bella." He nodded, then looked down at the papers on his clipboard. _Who still does that?_ "How are you feeling?"

"Hospitals freak me out, and I'm pretty sure all the fumes from the sanitation are getting to my head. Other than that, like i told Charlie and a lot of other people, I'm. Just. Fine. So you can sign those weird medical papers that I'm never going to understand, and don't particularly want to, saying I'm fine, so I can get the hell outta here. Kay?"

"And I will after I give my say that you _are_ fine. Edward says your head hit the ice, and cut your arm." I flinched when he said the name, but managed to keep my cool.

"No concussion, no blood. Can I go now?"

He pulled out one of those small flashlights doctors have and turned it on. "Just look into the light for me, ok?"

I groaned, but complied. After about 30 seconds of that, Dr. Cullen said, "Well, it seems you're right."

"I already knew I was."

"You don't have a concussion, but you might be getting a very bad headache later on today. Now about your arm..."

I pulled the sleeve of my jacket up to show the non-existent mark. "See? Nothing." I started pulling it back down, but he stopped me. He pulled my arm closer and ran his finger over the exact mark. "You were definitely cut. Not on a major vein, but colse enough that there should be blood." I tore my arm away and shoved the sleeve down before he had time to look any closer.

"Same thing I told your 'son': I heal fast."

"Bella, I can understand your uncomfort."

"No you can't. You have no idea what these Goddamned buildings of death have put me through. Now let me explain something. You are a doctor. Doctors are reasonable people. You seem like a reasonable man. I have a reasonable request for you. One that you should be in favor of."

"O... kay?"

"Get out."

My two-word request confused him (like it should have). "Excuse me?"

"You and your 'family' need to get out of Forks. Whether it's by will or... _other_ means... is up to you."

"And if we don't?"

"Then you all get to face the particularly _dire _and most likely_ cruel_ consequences." I rolled my eyes, seriously wanting to get out of here. "Look, I'll make this simpler for you: you and your freak-show of a family leave Forks and never come back and you'll be free to roam this Godfosaken world until the apocalypse shows up and gets rid of you, or you can stay and... well..." I chuckled a little bit, "by then you'll be wishing the apocalypse _does_ show up, just to be merciful end your torment faster."

Dr. Cullen seemed purely surprised. His face had that weird expression of surprise I see on most vampires when they realize that a human girl was going to kill them. It never got old.

"Think about it. Go home. Think about it some more. You're probably going to want to discuss it with your 'family'. But if you aren't gone in three days, then I'll take it that you made up your mind and you'll be staying." I paused for a moment. "I'm leaving now. Go deal with Tyler."

I confidently walked out of the room. If that wouldn't get my point across, then I didn't know what would. Demetri was waiting for me down the hall a little ways.

"I know I ask this a lot, and I never get a real steady answer, or at least one that can back itself up, but for whatever reason I just have to ask it again." He waited a moment. "So... what the hell was _that_?"

"Me hopefully getting my point across."

"Your point across?"

"And with any luck they'll actually listen this time."

"OK, not everyone can decipher the meaning behind your songs. Cullen nearly had an aneurism with that song you gave him."

"Ooh, vampire aneurism. Do you think I can make that happen?"

"You've given me one on several occasions."

"And you've never told me?"

"Nope."

I rolled my eyes. Throughout our playful banter the two of us made it to the waiting room in near record time for human speed.

"I'll go check if Charlie's done doing the weird paper thing."

"Kay." I leaned against the wall as Demetri walked away.

"Edward, you're an idiot!" the unmistakable, irritating, annoying voice of Rosalie was coming from around the corner.

"Rosalie, I couldn't just let her get crushed. She could've died!" Cullen snapped back.

"Either way, we need to talk about her later tonight." Dr. Fang added in.

"There's nothing to talk about. She is officially threatening our family, Edward. We're threatening exposure. We need to get out."

"Hasn't she been doing that the entire time she's been here? And besides, what's a little human girl going to do to a family of seven vampires, three of which are gifted, anyway?"

"Oh, there's plenty I _could_ do. The hard part is figuring out _what_ to do." I slid along the wall and around the corner so I was facing them.

"How did you hear us?" Carlisle asked, the same expression of surprise and shock.

"I have ears, don't I?" They just stood there, Carlisle in shock, Rosalie in fury, and Cullen in astonishment. I nodded towards Cullen. "Can I talk to you?" I eyed Rosalie. "_Without_ your freaks?"

Rosalie huffed, but turned and stomped away. Carlisle turned and simply walked away. Cullen came towards me.

"Why'd you save me?"

Cullen lifted an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Why. Did. You. Save. Me?" I kept my voice as even as possible.

"Because it was the right thing to do?"

"That seems more like a question than a solid answer. I mean, there had to be a reason. Playing the super hero we all know you're never going to be. Atoneing for sins that you're far too late to do anything for. Trying to impress me. It's always something. No one does anything without a reason."

"So what's the reason you keep threatening us?"

"Reasons that you have no business knowing."

"Then why should I tell you my reasons?"

"That was possibly my life on the line back there. I have a right to know."

"Why can't you just _thank me_ and then _let it go_?"

"I"m like an elephant. I never forget."

"You're not going to let this drop are you?"

"Not a chance, sparkles."

"Then I really hope you enjoy disappointment." He turned and walked the same way Carlisle did. The casual way he did infuriated me. This just didn't make sense. _He_ is a vampire and _I_ am a human. In any normal sort of world, _he_ should be the _hunter_ and _I_ should be the _hunted_. In _this_ world, however, _I_ am the _hunter_ and soon _he_ shall be the _hunted_. So long as my memory doesn't get in the way. But that's not the important part. He should not be saving me, and I should not be saving him. The pure and blunt truth. The end... hopefully.

I was consumed by the mystery Cullen presented. And more than a little obsessed by Cullen himself.

Edward's words this morning came haunting back to me.

_"Go easy on him, Crys. He's only trying to help_."

"Help, huh." I sighed. "If he'd just _go_ and then stay _gone_, 'helping' really wouldn't be much of a problem."

"Bella, we're ready to go." Demetri magically materialized next to me. I almost jumped. "Oh, and, uh, Charlie called Renée and told her what happened, so..."

"With everything else that's going on right now, Renée freaking out on me will be the last thing I need."

"Yeah. I kinda figured." Demetri picked me up again, and carried me back to my car, putting me in the driver's seat this time. "Also figured that you'd want to go back to school."

"And that's where you happen to be wrong." I turned the key and listened to the sweet sound of the smooth engine running, put my car into reverse and got the hell out of that place. _With any luck_, I thought to myself, _you'll never ever ever _ever_ have to go back there again_.

"Til blood delivery day when all the vamps decide to come out and try snag their own happy meals." I said out loud.

I made it home within minutes. Usually, Demetri would be right and I'd go back to school. But there were things I needed to figure out first. I went straight up to my room, not bothering with food or locks or a phone call to Renée. All I really wanted right now was my iPod and a nap.

**~~~oOo~~~o*o~~~oOo~~~**

"NO!" I opened my eyes and shot up from my bed. I was covered in more sweat than usual, and my heart beat was fast enough to give me a stroke. I was still having difficulty breathing when Demetri came in.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Hey. Bella. It's ok. You're here. It was just a dream. Or more likely, it was just a nightmare. Nothing that's real."

I shook my head. "This was real, Demetri. This was so much more real."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head again. "No. I just need some air." I got out of bed and headed to the window. Demetri had to help me because I was still so shaky.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked when he had made sure I was stable on the rooftop. "It's pretty dark out here."

"Oh, it's a... little after 5am. Nothin' big."

"My God. I slept for nearly an entire day."

"You've been on edge lately, working too much and too hard. Your body needed to recharge."

"Huh." We were quite after that, to which I was grateful. It gave me a chance to rethink over my far too real and/or vivid dream/nightmare. It was different than the ones I've been getting since we arrived in Forks. There wasn't a single trace of Edward McCalister.

Only Edward Cullen.

That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen. And, man, did it freak me out.

* * *

***A/N: I really hope you liked this chapter. Just as a heads-up, this is my longest chapter thus far. It has 6,400+ words. I've worked long and hard on this, making sure I did everything right and that it was perfect. So, review please! Review a lot and review good!**


End file.
